Found Again
by The Setting Sun
Summary: Michael and Mia were blessed with two beautiful twins. Now everything's changed. A split family is what they are now. But when the twins find eachother will they reunite the family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. This is my new story! It may seem like the movie (or movies) but...OH NO NO NO NONONO It's way different! Although the plot may seem familiar it's not based on anything from the movie some but not all. Although the movie was so cute! And my cousin used to love watching it with me and her sister (flash back!).

So it may seem like the movie but no it's my version I completely changed everything (not all but still) so this is my story idea! It's very cute you'll like it (I think) and you have to tell me what you think. This is a Music 2 my ears original story I spent weeks thinking about it and I have to write it down and you have to let me know what you think.

This story is dedicated to my cousin Sarah! Hope you love it (I know you will cause you loved the movie when you were little) Sarah!

Meg Cabot owns characters from PD books. The director owes some credit for giving me part of the idea from the movie. Sarah is the one that is making me publish this because I love her some much and she is bored at home with the flu. And me I own the story plot the new characters and all so I'll stop taking now...Enjoy! (I hope you read this NOTE )

**_(intro music playing) Ha ha ha that's a bit to weird I know!_**

* * *

Mia: Hello? 

Michael: Hey Mia, it's Michael.

Mia: Why hello handsome where have you been?  
Michael: I had to take a trip to California. Sorry.

Mia: But at least your back!

Michael: Yea and that means we get to spend more time together.

Mia: Oh?

Michael: Yes. Meet me today in front of my building at 5.

Mia:What for?

Michael: Suprise.

Mia: That's odd? Well I'll see you then. Bye!

Michael: Bye!

She put her cell phone in her purse. "Who was that?" Shameeka asked. "Oh it was Michael, you know he sounded a bit strange to me." Mia said as she was trying on clothes with Shameeka. "This looks bad!" Shameeka said to Mia. "It does? Do you think something bad is going to happen between us?" Mia panicked. "No I meant that top looks bad on you!" She smiled. "Oh", Mia felt dumb. She went back in the dressing room to try on something else. "It's nothing bad Mia I'm sure it will turn out just fine!" Shameeka said. "Well shopping isn't exactly all that easy." Mia said. "No I meant you and Michael." she laughed. "Oh." Mia came out with a red dress that camean inchbelow her knees and a red coat made out of red see through fabric on top. She felt confident about her new bodynow which was an unexpected change to Mia since senior year."Now that looks good! keep it." They laughed.

Mia left her dress on (she already payed for it) so she could impress Michael when she saw him in 1 hour. She already had a fabulous lunch with Shameeka!

Mia already graduated high school. She is attending NYU in the fall. Right now it's a regular hot summer day where Mia is walking down by herself (Lars is on vacation) over to Michael's apartment.

She got to the building and stood there waiting for Michael. "Wow! If you look hot everytime I don't see you for 3 weeks then I should be gone more often." I turned around and saw Michael looking at me. Mia laughed and ran up to Michael and gave him a big hug she nearly knocked him off. Michael hugged her tightly too.

"I missed you babe." He said and leaned in to kiss her. After 5 seconds Mia pulled back, "Missed you too." She smiled. "So what's this big suprise your telling me about?" Mia asked. "You'll see", Michael had a funny looking grin on his face.

Just then a limo came by and Michael walked toward it. He opened the door for Mia and Mia went in. She saw Lars driving the limo and had a really confused look on her face.

* * *

The limo stopped. Michael and Mia got out. Mia still looked confused. "Now Mia I want you to close your eyes", Michael said. Mia closed her eyes as Michael guided her some where. 

Then they stopped. "You can open them now." Michael whispered to Mia. She opened her eyes. "Oh...My...God"

**( TO BE CONTINUED...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm back! Sorry guys you must hate me for not updating right? Sorry! Well here's a new chapter guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on "Found Again" ...**

_Mia: Hello? _

_Michael: Hey Mia, it's Michael._

_Mia: Why hello handsome where have you been?  
Michael: I had to take a trip to California. Sorry._

_Mia: But at least your back!_

_Michael: Yea and that means we get to spend more time together._

_Mia: Oh?_

_Michael: Yes. Meet me today in front of my building at 5._

_Mia:What for?_

_Michael: Suprise._

_Mia: That's odd? Well I'll see you then. Bye!_

_Michael: Bye!_

_She put her cell phone in her purse. "Who was that?" Shameeka asked. "Oh it was Michael, you know he sounded a bit strange to me." Mia said as she was trying on clothes with Shameeka. "This looks bad!" Shameeka said to Mia. "It does? Do you think something bad is going to happen between us?" Mia panicked. "No I meant that top looks bad on you!" She smiled. "Oh", Mia felt dumb. She went back in the dressing room to try on something else. "It's nothing bad Mia I'm sure it will turn out just fine!" Shameeka said. "Well shopping isn't exactly all that easy." Mia said. "No I meant you and Michael." she laughed. "Oh." Mia came out with a red dress that camean inchbelow her knees and a red coat made out of red see through fabric on top. She felt confident about her new bodynow which was an unexpected change to Mia since senior year."Now that looks good! keep it." They laughed._

_Mia left her dress on (she already payed for it) so she could impress Michael when she saw him in 1 hour. She already had a fabulous lunch with Shameeka!_

_Mia already graduated high school. She is attending NYU in the fall. Right now it's a regular hot summer day where Mia is walking down by herself (Lars is on vacation) over to Michael's apartment._

_She got to the building and stood there waiting for Michael. "Wow! If you look hot everytime I don't see you for 3 weeks then I should be gone more often." I turned around and saw Michael looking at me. Mia laughed and ran up to Michael and gave him a big hug she nearly knocked him off. Michael hugged her tightly too._

_"I missed you babe." He said and leaned in to kiss her. After 5 seconds Mia pulled back, "Missed you too." She smiled. "So what's this big suprise your telling me about?" Mia asked. "You'll see", Michael had a funny looking grin on his face._

_Just then a limo came by and Michael walked toward it. He opened the door for Mia and Mia went in. She saw Lars driving the limo and had a really confused look on her face._

_The limo stopped. Michael and Mia got out. Mia still looked confused. "Now Mia I want you to close your eyes", Michael said. Mia closed her eyes as Michael guided her some where. _

_Then they stopped. "You can open them now." Michael whispered to Mia. She opened her eyes. "Oh...My...God"_

* * *

"How did y-...how could y-...can you even af-...What's going on?", Mia loooked at the big cruise ship, it had little lights around it, it was a nice pearly color of white, it was a huge ship with the words "St. Nathilia" on it. "I know we haven't been spending time together alot lately but I want to make it up to you. So I reserved us a spot on the St. Nathilia, so we can enoy ourselves." Mia melted right on the spot that was one of the sweetest things he ever done! "Bu-", Michael interupted and said,"Don't worry everyone know your here with me and besides Lars will be here." Mia smiled it's like he could read her mind of something. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go", She said with a smile. Michael held his arm out Mia took it. And they walked towards the ship.

* * *

They stood there outside from the other side of the ship where it was quiet and all you could hear is the silent wind and the ocean, and the mist in the air.

"The sunset is so beautiful from here. This is just the perfect time right now right?", Mia said looking at the sun setting slowly down. "Yea your right it is the perfect time", he got on one kneegot out a box from his coat pocket opened the box and said,"I known you for so long, and I loved you for so long, I think that your the one for me. _Amelia, will you marry me?" _

Mia froze for a second, "Michael! You never do stop to suprise me. Yes, I would love too Michael." Michael smiled and let out a tiny sound of relief. He slipped the diamond ring with two tiny rubys on each side of it on her finger. He kissed her, but he made sure it was a kiss she'll never forget.

* * *

On the other side of the ship outside were people dinning on tables, dancing, singing and just enjoying the nice weather. Michael and Mia sat at a table. They were eating, laughing, and talking. 

"Thank you", Mia said.

"For what?"

"For...this. I'm glad you just made my summer special so that's I have to say."

Michael laughed,"Anytime.'

"I'm sorry I didn't spend anytime with you it's just my job, it's a really good job I know it involves traveling on the other side but I need the money and it's the best job I had. I don't want that in the middle of you relationship but I'm sorry. At least I'm spending the summer with you won't believe the trouble I gone through just to see you. Ha ha the thigs I do for you!"

Hesmiled at her. He had been planning this for a month now. He was glad this all worked out the way he wanted. He remembered all the times when he tried telling Mia he loved her and it didn't work out. Like the time when Kenny told Mia after the Rocky Horror picture show that he was "JoCrox". He was staring at Mia as she ate her dinner just thinking about old times.

"What?" She noticed Michael staring at her after she took a bite out of her salad. "Nothing", he said shaking his head and finishing his food. A slow song started playing. "Do you want to dance?" Michael said as he held out his hand. "Sure." They were dancing there just looking into eachother's eyes. Michael whispered 'I love you Mia' to her ear.

* * *

**11:45 PM**

They were heading to their room inside because Mia said she was getting tired. They were walking down the long hallway. Sudenly Michael swiped Mia off her feet, "Mi-chael!" She said screaming. "Come on my beautiful bride!"Mia giggled as he was carrying her, he opened the door they went in and he closed it.

* * *

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of something" There they were sleeping on the bed with eachother,her head was resting on his bare chest and his head was resting on her head. He moved and placed his arm around Mia's waist.

"What?"

"WE'RE ENGAGED", She had aworried look on her face,"As in how is everyone going to take this?"

He quickly got up, "Oh no. Ok we'll be fine I'll figure something out don't worry ok?" He rubbed Mia's back to calm her down. "Ok.", She said.Mia cuddled over to Michael and he placed one arm around Mia.

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

"I'm fine Michael you don't have to take me to a doctor!" They were driving to the doctor's. "Oh no your not. You've been sick for days I'm worried about you.

They were at the doctor's office. Michael was sitting in the waiting room. While Mia was answering questions from the doctor. "How long have you been sick?"

"For about a week."

Mia thought this was going to take awhile. after 30 minutes of questions he finally said,"I think you might be pregnet have you tried the test?" Mia said no. The doctor asked if she could go to the bathroom and see.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnet!"

Mia thought how Michael was going to take it. Then at that time he came in the room, "Is she ok?" The doctor said,"I'll leave you two alone."

"Are you ok Mia?" She couldn't breathe. "Mia say something." She couldn't lie "Michael I'm having a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok... last chapter...SUCKED! I don't know if you agree with me or anything but I think it was messed up. I had some writer's block there and I kept saying to myself, "You know something will come to you..keep writing!"**

**I needed to include some very important parts there, so if you read something that you don't quite follow then just go with it you'll start to understand later on. Oh and thank you to the person that said that the signs of pregnacy develop later on. Sorry it was my mistake I knew about that but I wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote that I had a bad case of writer's block. Your SOright it was my mistake thank youSO much for pointing that out. Much apreciated! Oh and each time you see a line either it's another scene or time period.**

* * *

"Michael? Michael?", the world seemed blury to him, then went back to focuss. He was laying on a hospital bed, Mia was sitting on a chair next to him alond with three other doctors looking at Michael. "He'll be fine. Need a glass of water for 'ya son?" The doctor said. Michael nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you that,"Mia said softly looking at the marble floor. "You mean your actually...p-...p-...pr-," Michael was scattering. He just couldn't say the word. The doctor had just came in and gave him a glass of water. Mia nodded, she already knew what Michael meant to say. Michael spitted out some of his water, he started coughing.

Mia bit her lip, and she gave the doctors a look that meant 'can you leave us alone'. They headed out the door. The door closed shut and Michael stopped coughing, there was nothing but silence. "I'm sorry," her eyes began to water. "This isn't a joke isn't it? It's the real thing." Michael starred blankly. Then a little smiled appeared, he laughed, "We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a f-father!" He reached for Mia's hand, Mia started to smile too. Both of them huged.

"Do you realize I'm the happiest man in the world right now?" He leaned in to kiss Mia. The doctor opened the door slowly finding the two making out he quitely closed the door and left.

* * *

**3 months later...**

"Oh Mia I can't wait to know am I going to have a Grand son or a Grand daughter?" Mia's Mother was so anxious to know. Hellen, Mia, and Michael were in Mia's apartment sitting on the couch. Though Mia didn't seem to comfortable right now. Today was the day when she told Michael and her Mother what it was.

Sure her mother knew everything but... Grandmere and her Father and everyone else were clueless at the time. And Mia was most definetly scared of telling the rest of her family that. Hellen always had to cover for Mia she always had to say 'excuses' why Mia couldn't come to the plaza or attend balls and what not. Mia was extremely thankful to her mother for doing that but there will come a day when she's eventually going to tell them.

"Well, the doctor said I'm having girls!" Both Hellen and Michael were smiling jumping up to give her a hug. "We're having girls! That's gr-," Michael widen his eyes, "Wait we're having girl**s**?" Mia panicked, "Um...yea...Michael. . . we're having twins."

"That's great honey! Oh...no...nonono. Honey I think this could be a problem. You really need to speak to Clarisse." Hellen was happy but really confused and worried. "Wow! Twins? I'm really glad but terrified at the same time," Michael was being half sarcastic. Silence came among them. And they knew perfectly well what would happen.

* * *

**5 Months later...**

It was 11:30 PM. Michael herd a crash where Mia's room was. He woke up quickly to see if Mia was alright. He opened the door and found a glass of water crashed into pieces on the floor and Mia moaning loudly. "Mia are you okay? Mia breathe! What's wrong?"

Mia took sort quick breathes, "I-It's coming!" she yelled. Michael took quick action, he ran as fast as he ever could down the hall to reach the phone. He triped on an antique table but he didn't care about his pain he just kept running. He quickly dialed and told the hospital he was on his way.

Once he got to Mia's room he told her it was going to be okay that they were going to go to the hospital. "Mia I need you to stay calm. Come on breathe." Mia breathed slowly trying to calm down but then the breathing stopped and she started breathing heavly and sceaming, "H-hurry!" She screamed. Michael carried her all the way down the building. Lars followed along. He knew too but Mia made him swore to secrecy not to tell anyone.

Lars called out a limo. It came by very quickly. They quickly got in. Lars and Michael tried calming Mia down on the way. Michael promised her it was going to be okay. Sudenly the limo stopped, "Hans? What's going on?" The limo was spinning and making lound break noises, "W-what's going on?" Mia said panickly. She was screaming when the car spun again..and again. Michael put his arms around Mia sort of in a protective way. She calmed down a little, but the limo was still going 85 miles per hour turning and going in different directions it was out of control! "Michael...I-I can't w-wait ANY LONGER!" Mia was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"We have to do this now, we have no choise," Lars said looking at him Michael took a deep breath and said, "It's now or never." He set Mia carefully on the car floor. Michael and Lars pushed up their sleeves and Michael took another deep breath.

6 minutes later...

"Your doing fine Mia, keep going"

"Come on push..."

"There we go...push harder"

"One more..."

"There...that's the first one"

"Your doing good Mia...you'll be fine one more to go"

"Ok, Mia ...push one last time..."

The Limo spun harder than ever, it was loosing control completely! It went by a street or two and went down a green hill then crashed on a small house near a lake. The car blew smoke everywhere and fire started coming too. No later then 3 minutes an ambulance, a fire truck, 5 police cars, 5 men with walkie talkies and black suits, and people surounded the limo.

But no one noticed that the "limo driver" was out of the limo and escaping from the other side.It ran about a mile, there was a limo waiting for him/or her. It got in the limo quickly and it drove in the direction where the accident was. Slowly the limo passed the horrible accident that occured. The person laughed silently as it passed by the accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you really think this was the ending? Nah-Uh! So I'm sorry for a really long update. My apologies.**

* * *

Mia opened her eyes. She found herself in the hospital. A doctor came up to her and told her, "Don't worry they're fine." By that he ment the babies. You know what? They really did survive! The nurse came with two babies wrappe around pink blankets. 

"Oh my-," Mia looked around the room. "Where's Michael?" The doctor calmly responded, "He's fine you don't have to worry he wasn't badly injured as you were. He wants to see you right now. Oh, and by the way you do know your accident is all over the news. But don't worry they don't know it was you in that limo." Mia grabbed the remote from her night stand, "What?"

There she saw the woman from Fox 5 and the accident from last night on the background. "Miss Mr. Moscovitz wants to see you now." said the nurse opening the door. Then she left the room.

"Are you ok?" He said. He wasn't hurt that bad he just had a couple of bruises and cuts, and he did sprain his wrist. "Yea," She said quietly. She looked at her daughters admiring they're smiles. "Are they-," He was staring at them in shock,"I'm a father!" He carried one of the twins. "And I'm a mother, which makes us parents." She grinned.

"So do you have any idea what are you going to call them?" Michael said. "I don't know...you know this one looks like a Natilie maybe? No I like...Katherine better." Michael nodded, "Yea, Katherine I like that. What about her? I was thinking Jennifer." She laughed, "I love it!"

* * *

"Michael?" 

"What?"

"You do know what Grandmere said earlier. Right?"

"Michael, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about,"Mia went in the closet room and found Michael throwing on a T-shirt,"Grandmere said after I give birth we have to fly to Genovia to see her."

"Is this optional?" Michael made it almost to obvious that he didn't want to meet her Grandmother.

"Michael! We have to now get you bags and start packing." Mia got out his black bag and went out of the closet.

* * *

"Amelia welcome. Please have a seat." Grandmere was sitting down on her antique sofa motioning Mia to sit down. Michael was just standing around like a big idiot until Grandmere said,"You too _boy_." He got scared and sat right beside Mia. 

"Grandmere may I point out that he's not a "boy" anymore. You know I think it's obvious he's a man now. Don't you think?" Amelia said defending Michael.

Grandmere just responded with an _Hmf!._

It was night time in Genovia about 7:30 right now. And then the conversation begun.

G: Well, uh where the babies?

Mia: Oh they are here one of the maids are taking care of them. You should see them they are so cute! They're names are Katherine and Jennifer.

G: Yes, uh Amelia what on earth happened to your uh...arm?

Mia: I broke it.

G: Hmm. Well Amelia, you know very well that twins are not acceptable in the Renaldo family. We simply can't allow two princesses that's not how it goes. And for you to have a baby with...him. You should pick better men Amelia.

Michael: Hey!

G: Hush up boy!

Mia: Grandmere! Please.

G: Well as I was saying wich twin is older?

Michael: It's-

G: I said shut up! You were saying Amelia.

Mia: Katherine.

G: Hmm since you can only have one royal to the throne I'm afraid we're going to have to-

* * *

"WHAT!" Michael yelled so loudly you could almost hear him through the whole palace.

"Mia you can't just kill one of them. Your Grandmother is crazy. I don't want them to kill Jennifer.It's just too...harsh." Michael walked right out of the room.

He headed to the nursery where the babies were staying. As soon as he walked in the door he spotted the nurse laying dead on the floor looks like somebody stabbed her. Blood was everywhere. He started to breathe deeply and he ran looking for the babies. There they where safe. Not hurt. They were crying though.

The person dressed in black with a knife on one hand had hid in the balcony. It saw Michael carrying the two babies. It frowned because of the uncompleted mission it had to do. And it jumped off the balcony.

Michael was carrying the two protectly. He was starting to distrust the palace. He quickly left Genovia. For good.

* * *

Mia couldn't sleep she tossed and turned.

She woke up the next morning. She went to Michael's bedroom. He wasn't there. She ran over to the nursery her daughters were gone.

"Oh my God."

* * *

"LARS!"

"Yes princess."

"Where's Michael?"

"I'm sorry Princess but Mr. Moscovitz has wished not to mention where he is."

"Lars, don't make me get angry. And you know what I can do to you right?"

Lars took a slow heavy breath.

* * *

_Knock Knock!_

Mia was back in New York. Standing right in front of his apartment. He opened the door. He saw Mia standing there he quickly ran to her andgave her a really big bear hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm glad your here." He said.

"Are the babies here?" She asked stepping in the apartment. Yea they're in here. They walked into the second room. Where the babies were sleeping.

"Michael? Can I ask you a question? I-I was wondering why you left?" Mia said not eyeing Michael directly.

"Well, you know how I feel about your Grandmother." He said folding his clothes into a neat pile.

"Yea, but why Michael? WHY? I mean you didn't have to get all angry about it!" Mia was starting to get annoyed.

"Mia, I left- it's sort of hard to tell you but I hated what your Grandmother said okay? I don't want anyone killing ANY of my daughters. I mean don't you think it's awful to have someone you loved killled?"

"Yea, I know I don't want her killed either." her voice softened.

"Then I don't know what else to do Mia."

"How about this we keep Jennifer...here."

"HERE? In New York?"

"Yea."

"But what about Katherine?"

"Well since Katherine is next in line for the throne she has to come along with me in Genvovia. But not so much since she's just a baby she needs some growing up to do to come training with us. So she stays here too. And so am I."

"Really?"

"Yea, we need some spending time with our daughters. Don't you think? And spending some more time with you too. Don't worry it's just going to be us ...all of us together. I'm going to be staying in New York for a while and less in Genovia."

"That's just perfect. You always do suprise me don't you?" He kissed her.

And let's just hope Mia will keep her promise. Will she?

* * *

**I'm glad you like my story please review. You know how much I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Time for **review replys**

**Hi... i'm only on your 2nd chapter, but i've seen few mistakes, like  
"pregnet"... it's pregnant...but oh well, i've my few mistakes in my  
story to, so with time you'll lern how to do it better! ;) going on to  
next chapter...  
**

Hey, yes I have done a few mistakes I have noticed trust me but thanks for telling me. Yes I do learn as I'm typing stories to get better. I think I already have! I read your story it's really good but as you said there were mistakes but your a first time writer like me we're all learning here. Thank you for reading!

**That's so weird. They wouldn't kill one, they would just say that the  
one that came out first would be the heir. If Mia had a brother or  
sister from her father, they wouldn't kill them...That'd be horrible. There  
are some mean people out there :( **

Anyway, just a thought...

It is yes I know weird but that's Grandmere. But I mean it fits her character. Right? You know I'm not a going to spoil the story or anything but there is nothing bad happening...yet. Thanks for reading!

**Hey again... **

Just a thing, in twins, the first baby that comes out, is the younger  
one... i don't know wich one you're pretending to be it... Well the  
other thing of this fic, is that the character are OOC... but that's not  
nothing you can't do about:P

The plot is nice, keep writing to get better and better!

Oh I didn't know that...hmm. Thanks I'll keep that in mind. And the characters are older now it would be so boring to keep them the same and people mature as they get older. Is OOC, out of character? I think that's what you mean. Thanks for the support awww your so kind you really think so? TY! I hope you read this chapter! Oh and by the way the younger one is Jennifer the older one is Katherine.

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews you guys are so sweet totally mean it! Please review this chapter. So come on tell me I suck at naming right? If you have any better suggestions please tell but I'll keep the names now though.**

* * *

The summer felt amazing. Mia already bought everything for the babies. Michael and Mia now have their own apartment. Now they're at their apartment watching TV snuggling to one another until... 

RING RING RING RING RING

Michael: Hello?

Grandmere: Yes can I speak to Amelia please.

Michael: Ok hold on

"Oh, Amelia phone!"

Mia: Yes.

Grandmere: Amelia, thing is your Grandmother where have you been this past month?

Mia: Oh, just in New York spending some time with-

Grandmere: Yes yes Amelia but now it's important. You have to come to Genovia there is a very important event you have to attend to.

Mia: Grandmere, no I-

Grandmere: AMELIA! This is not like your to be this careless about Genovia.

Mia: Alright I'll come. But I'm staying for just 2 days.

Grandmere: All right I'll see you here tomorrow. Good bye. Oh and bring young Katherine along with you too.

hung up

"Who was that?" Michael asked. "Uh...Michael would you mind if I went to Genovia for a little while I'm not going to take that long it's just I have to be there I mean it is a country I will be ruling and well I'm taking to much right?" Michael just laughed such a typical Mia habbit. "Of course I'm fine with it. I mean it's not that long right? I'll be fine." Michael looked calm about it really was no big deal to him. "Oh and one more thing..." This was the hard part, "Yea?" Michael said. "I'm bringing Katherine."

"W-what?"

"Are you ok with it?"

"Um...I think she should stay here?"

"Why?" Mia had a feeling that Michael was hiding something.

"Well you know...she-"

"Oh Michael, she'll be fine with me."

"Ok, but just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Please take care of her and don't let her out of your sight." It was hard for him to say ok cause after that insident in Genovia he began to worry.

Michael," He looked back at Mia,"What?" He said. "She'll be fine." And she meant every word.

* * *

"Well my flight is leaving so...bye." Mia said in a low voice. "But you'll be back right?" Michaael said trying to cheer her up. "Yea," She said. Then she waved back at Michael and Jennifer. 

As he was driving all he could think about was that person who was trying to kill them. Was he the same person who almost tried to kill him in the limo accident? And all he could think about was Katherine. 'She'll be fine' He told himself. But the truth is, he didn't trust Genovia anymore. He just didn't.

* * *

"Aw, Amelia she looks just like you!" One of her cousins said after seeing Katherine. "Yes very true. But we're not sure yet she's just a new born it's quitte hard to tell." A man said walking towards Mia. He gave her a creepy grin. "It's nice to meet you your highness, I had no idea you would be bringing..._her_. 

Mia responded,"Her name is Katherine." He nodded and walked away he seemed kind of angry. Grandmere appeared in the picture out of no where,"Amelia, it's time for you to introduce the new royal to the Renaldo family. Mia took a deep breathe 'Oh boy thisis going to be a long night" she thought.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Michael said looking at Jennifer. She was crying. "I know you miss mommy but she'll be here tomorrow. She promised." Jennifer stopped crying and looked at him strangly. "WHAT? You don't think she will?" It was weird talking to a baby but he had no one to talk to. Jenjust kept her mouth shut and turned away. 

Michael went to work. He told his mom if she would take care of her. He told her the whole story she waas more than pleased to take care of her Grandaughter. Michael had resently had a new job that he liked.It haad been a week since he started his new job.

As he went to his office he took out a picture of Mia and the twins. Dean a worker there (A.k.a Michael's pain in the butt) came and poked his head in his office. "Hey who's that?" He asked pointing at the picture of Mia.

Michael looked annoyed and said nothing. "Girlfriend? Wife? Friend? Sister? Mom? Aunt? Cousin?" He went on and on. "Hmm," He looked at the twins sqinting,"Wife?" He said. "She will be soon we're engaged. Now can you pleaase leave." He left.

* * *

Mia headed to her bedroom. She was so tired that was the longest dinner/family reunion she have ever been. Grandmere told her the next morning that there was a ball for the thressne family that she must attend. 

Mia said no but Grandmere found Mia's weekness wich was her guiltyness. She reminded her that she is the princess and for her not being there not representing the Genovians is awaful.

She didn't argue and said fine. But she felt really bad. It's so hard to choose betweenher country and her family that made Mia stress. She had to call him now. She did. There was no one there.

"Amelia there is no time for calling now. We must prepare for the ball. Come I'll show them how better you are then that Leanna girl." Mia went. It's not too bad right just for a couple of days more. No big deal.

* * *

Well Michael made a dope of himself. He was waiting in the airport for like 4 hours. She was suposed to be here. Oh no what if they murdered her and they're having a funeral and they didn't even bother to invite me or not even tell me. Calm down Moscovitz. She's fine. She probably had something else planned that came last minute. 

He headed back thinking maybe she would call home or something. No call. He just watched TV by himself wishing Mia would be here to put his arms around when she was cold. No she wasn't here. She will soon it's not like Mia for her not to be calling.

Instead he had Jennifer in his arms. She looked at him "She will come you'll see." Jen was sad it seemed like everyday she got worse. "Don't be sad. You got me." He said and he tickled her just to make her laugh. She was gigling. "See I'm just as fun as your mom."

**A few days later...**

"Hello? Hello? Michael? Is anybody here?" She was back in NY she saaw how the apartmet has changed he has done some changes. She went in Jennifer's room there she saw Michael on a rocking chair sleeping with Jen in his arms.

She came closer and she gently brush his hair. and her face was nearly an ich or two away from Michaels. He opened his eyes "Mia? Your in my dream...again." Mia laughed a bit,"Your not dreaming Michael I'm real." Michael squinted, "Your not real. Mia is back in Genovia." She thought he was crazy, "Well if I wern't real would I do this." She kissed him.

"Hmmm I miss that." He opened his eyes wider now. "MIA!" Mia covered his mouth. "Shh! You'll wake up the Jen." She said sofly. Michael but her in her crib and followed Mia to the living room. Michael just kissed her like crazy. Mia pulled back, "I can tell you missed me then." She laughed.

"Where's Katherine?" He asked her. "Right here." She had her sleeping. He was more relaxed. Mia noticed that. Though she wasn't quite so sure why.

She was here a few days. She had dinner with Michael. They had a great time, "Thanks for Dinner." Mia said looking into Michael's deep brown eyes. "No problem." They were about to kiss until...

RING RING RING

Mia: Hello?  
Grandmere: Hello Amelia. How are you today?

Mia: Fine. Just fine. What?

Grandmere: Amelia! Haven't I tought you not to be rude. That is very bad manners. I just called to tell you that an international feast is coming and I'd like to prepare you to meat the ferriles they have been our very good friends of ours and they want to meet you. And don't worry I have everything planned out for you. Just don't be late tomorrow. Do you want someone to send a jet for you?

Mia: GRANDMERE! I have other plans please can I just skip this I'm sure they'll understand.

Grandmere: Fine. If your not coming I can understand. Ohhhh what a shame soon you'll be cancling yourplans and everyone will call you the most careless princess of all.

Mia: Fine...fine. Just stop ok? I'll be there and yea send a jet please. Bye.

Grandmere: Good your finally coming to you senses. Keep it up. Good bye.

hangs up

"Michael..."

"Go."

"But-"

"GO! Just go! It's no problem I understand your a princess and these stuff are very important. I'll be fine."

"All right. But are you sure?"

"Yea."

Mia left the next morning. You know the truth was he was a little pissed that she left. He didn't really like Grandmere. This time Mia left Katherine with him. This time they were both starring at him. "WHAT? I mean she is a princess right? It was she does. I'm not pissed. I'm not!" Ok maybe a little.

The next day when he left for work. His boss came right up to him and said,"You know your a great worker Moscovitz. Your one of my best." Michael raised his eyebrows, "Really?" The boss nodded, "Yea. I mean your hard working and your determined. Wich is why I'm giving you an offer." Michael never herd his boss be so nice to him before, except when he was hired but that's different."Sir, I couldn't."

"Nonsense! How would you like to be manager of the best head company. It's traveling though but it's the best job anyone could have." Michael looked serious, "Traveling?" His boss just punched his shoulder lightly, "Yea son isn't that great? You'll be seeing the different parts of the US."

There was a long pause. "Well I'll give you some time. I'll geet back to you on that one. Michael nodded and stood there silent. What to do? I can't leave. Mia. Katherine. Jennifer. I'd be leaving them behind.

* * *

7 days no sign of Mia. 

10 days still no sign of Mia.

20 days no sign of Mia at all.

1 month nothing.

Michael started seeing the twins grow. And started knowing their personalities better. Like Jen would seek for trouble and make Michael scared everytime she crawls somewhere when Michael is sleeping. And Katherine would always be the good one and never do anything wrong. Or Katherine loves watching the scary movies with Michael and Jennifer does too. Jen loves strawberries Katherine hates them. And Jen likes the warm blanket and Katherine likes the fuzzy one.

Days like this would be just the three of them. He felt sometimes lonely in his room. No Mia beside him. Not that he was lonely he had Kathy and Jen. But still it was hard.

The next day Mia came to town. She wasin front of the apartment she got her key and opened the door. There she found Michael eating dinner by himself. She ran to Michael about to kiss Michael on the cheek. But he turned his head. Not even exited to see her. "Why didn't you call?" He asked coldly.

"Sorry it's just there was so much coming up. I was busy sorry but my country is counting on me I simply can't let them down. But I'm here now." She put a hand on his arm. He got up and said, "Great." In a very harsh manner so cold so careless. He didn't even look at her in the eyes. And then he went to his room.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast Mia got a phone call. And yes you guessed it. Grandmere. Michael herd her conversation with her Grandmother. Mia hung up. "Michael I have to go it's an emergency. You'll be fine with the twins right?" Then she got her jacket and opened the door. "Bye I love you." 

"You _did_." He said after she left.

Well the months passed.

And weeks.

And days.

Mia never came. It would be soon the twin's first birthday. Tomorrow to be exact. March 8th. Mia however NEVER came that day. She didn't even call to say "Happy Birthday".

Michael wasn't happy he soon forgot about Mia. He was angry, so he called. Mia didn't answer her cell phone. But Michael sure left a nasty message on her answering machine.

It became obvioous to him that she didn't even care about him. One day it all changed between them.

* * *

Mia came on December she came to the apartment. And to her suprise she sawMichael and another girl having SEX! Yea that's right both naked in his bed caught. She began crying and ran out the door leaving her engagment ring behind. Tears ran through her eyes and she had a very hurt feeling in her hart. 

Mia desided to come to the apartment one day to have a talk. She knocked this time she didn't even bother opening the door. Michael opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Michael I need to talk to you."

They sat on the couch, "Mia I'm sorry...I-I was drunk." Mia had anger built inside of her until she let it out, "Oh so that's why you were fucking someother woman! COMPLETELY CHEATING ON ME?" Michael yelled back, "I WAS DRUNK! THE REASON I WAS DRUNK WAS BECAUSE YOU KEPT LEAVING ME. YOU LEFT. AGAIN AGAIN AND AGAIN. YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE OR OUR DAUGHTERS!"

"I had to. I was needed. I can't just be a bad person and leave my country." Michael looked at her, "Oh so your country is more important. Isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then why are we even together in the first place."

"Because we love eachother."

"I loved Mia. She's gone."

"I'm not."

"Yea...you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate you."

"W-what?"

"I said I hate you."

"Oh yea well you know what I feel the same way. I DON'T LIKE MEN WHO HAVE SEX WITH OTHER WOMAN!"

"You know what go ahead and rule your stupid country."

"MICHAEL? Ok you know what that's it I'm leaving."

"Fine go!"

Mia went upstairs. And came down with Katherine.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I taking Katherine."

"NO!YOUR NOT!"

"Yes. I am." She opened the door.

"Michael! What are you doing? GET OFF ME!"

"YOUR NOT TAKING HER!"

"Yes I am. She's next in line for the throne. She's my daughter too!"

"Mia give me her she doesn't want to go with you."

"STOP! GET OFF ME! STOP MICHAEL!." And that's when he did the most un-Michael thing he ever done. He hit her.

She fell to the ground and she said softly, "Who are you?" And she left with Katherine along.

* * *

**This has to be the longest chapter I have ever done. REVIEW PLEASE. I make me really happy! Ok, so you read this chapter now get ready to travel into the future next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_And now it's time for (yes yes you guessed it!)..._**

**this chapter is so good !not as good as the last chapter though! got 2  
go need to read on!**

Thanks. It took me about two hours to type this (No I'm not a slow typer I'm a fast one,it's just I couldn't get the story to fit right!) Last chapter yea I guess it was good. You really think so? Hmm, different people have different opinions then. Thanks for reading!

**That is a brill story you should be meg Cabot!lol! please continue the  
story! asap!**

Lol, thanks! This story just came to my head, I thought everyone would hate it. Thanks for the compliment I never thought I would be as brilliant as Meg Cabot, but your just being nice right? I will continue as fast as I can now that I have a new computer I will!

**Whoa... this chapter... I mean, i have one story like this too, well  
sort of, but it isn't Michael who hits her, it's Josh... In my mind,  
Michael is always good! well, thank you for refering me in your chapter,  
especially by saying that i'm sweet!**

Well, keep it up, but i think that maybe this story is going very  
fast..

Yes, with OOC, i meant out of character, but remember, even if Mia is  
older, she's still Mia! She's afraid of everything... But, this story is  
good as you write it!

Thanks for reading mine:P i'm glad you like it... I have 4 fics...  
wich one have you read?

Keep writing!  
Di Pekka

Yea I know in this chapter Michael has some self esteem issues (Lol JK!) Girl, you are always going to be sweet! And yea I know Mia is always going to be...Mia! You think I'm going fast yea I noticed that I'll slow it down a bit. Oh, I read you fics I read all 4 of them...I think. Yea I did. Thanks for reading this chapter.

**please update! im counting on it!**

I will, I will, I will. You know you can count on me (that sounded weird) I will update frequently. So read this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! All of you rock! Why? Because you made happy enough to write a chapter today. If you have some questions or anything please IM me, MSN (I'm not sure if it shows though?) Remember when I told you in this chapter you will go way into the future (wich sounds corny if you ask me) Well read on...**

* * *

**11 YEARS LATER...**

"Dad, where do you want me toput these boxes?" A girl said from behind the moving truck, carrying 2 boxes.

"Oh, just put them on the kitchen counter sweetie. I'll be right there."

It was a cool fall day. Michael and Jennifer had just moved to California. Resently they've beenmoving more than 7 times. But Michael promised Jennifer that they would stay at one place this time. And that place would be here. Michael had just bought a really beautiful big new house there.

Jen opened the boxes then Michael came, "Oh I'll take care of that. You can go upstairs and unpack. Oh, and get ready for dinner soon Rebeccas coming for dinner today." He yelled as Jen ran up the stairs.

Rebecca is Michael's girlfriend. Which Jen hated. She was always hated her. Rebecca always hated Jen, but she always put an act in front of Michaelso he thinks she likes Jen. She was such a liar. And now she would see her for dinner; JOY!

Jen herd the door ring. She rolled her eyes at the sound of Rebecca in the house. It made her shiver. So she quickly got ready and headed downstairs.

"JENNIFER!" Rebecca called out, and ran over to her and gave her a hug. Jen coughed at the smell of her strong perfume. "Dad what are we having?"

"Pizza. Theres no food here. Hold on I'm going to go order." He left the living room.

That left Jen and Rebecca. Alone.

"So, Jennifer are you starting school tomorrow?"

"Uh-Huh." She said looking at the floor. She really wanted her dad to be here right now.

"That should be fun. Right? Though school isn't much fun. Since your going to be the new kid it's going to be hard to start alover again."

Oh that was going to make her feel better. "But I'm used to it. But was it hard for you to make friends too?"

Rebecca was about to reply but Michael came. "Pizza is going to be ready in 15 minutes." He looked from Rebecca to Jen. "Is everything alright?" Jen just did a fake smile and said,"Fine."

15 minutes later the pizza was here. Michael and Rebecca were having a conversation. While jen thought; how could he love this woman she is such a goody goody. she is not his type!

"Sweetie your quiet tonight what's wrong." Michael asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Well you should get some sleep you have school tomorrow."

So she got up put her plate in the sink and went upstairs. She unpacked all her things. And went to sleep. Boy did she have a bad night sleep.

* * *

"Jennifer are you ready yet?" Michael yelled upstairs. It was morning Jen's first day of school.

"JEN!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She went downstairs and grabbed her lunch, "Bye Dad." She gave her dad a kiss ,"Bye, honey. And be careful!"She said she will and went out the door to catch her bus. Jen always realized that her dad would be just a bit protective of her she wasn't surre why though.

* * *

In a private school full of girls was a tall girl with dark blonde hair and dark eyes walking down the hallyway. And yes, her name was; Katherine. Everyone new her. After all she was the princess's daughter. She didn't really liked to be known as that all the time. School was over. Katherine found her bodygaurd AL standing in the corner of the street. He waved. She waved back.

Everyday was like this for her. School would be over, Al would bring her home, she would take princess lessons, and go to sleep. Very boring routine right? Well she got to the palace and saw Mia, her mom talking to Grandmere. Katherine greeted Grandmere in french. She was impressed that her french improved because she wasn't doing so well in it. Grandmere left the room.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day?" Mia said hugging Katherine.

"It was fine."

"Well you better get ready for your princess lesson with Grandmere. I'm going to go to my bedroom." She went upstairs.

* * *

"Jennifer Moscovitz?"

"Here." She said out loud. As the teacher called attendance. Everyone looked at her. She got some weird looks. And that's not all during lunch someone actually sat with her. Actually a group of girls sat with her.

"Hey I'm Marry and these are my friends can we sit with you?" Jen nodded biting her sandwich.

"So what's your name?" Mary asked eyeing her. "Jennifer Moscovitz, but just call me Jen or Jenny."

"Hey are you related to that lead singer from that band 5 years ago?" She asked.

"Yep that's my Daddy." She smiled.

"Oh god you must be embarrassed of being the daughter of the most crapy lead singer ever."

* * *

"Katherine that's Italian. Try again."

"Grandmere ccan't we just call it a night I'm extremely tired right now."

"Very well. But we must work on your languages some other time. You are excused."

Then she ran out that room as fast as lightning. She did her homework and went for bed. Mia knocked on her room door.

"Come in."

Mia came in, "Honey, tomorrow when you get home from school I'd like you to meet someone. Now I want you to be very nice."

"Who is it Mom?"

"It's a suprise!"

She yawned and said, "Great." Mia turned off the lights and closed the door.

* * *

Michael: Hello?

Principal: Hello Mr. Moscovitz. This is principal Ryans. It seems Ms. Moscovitz had a "problem" with Ms. Weinberger. I'd like you to come here as soon as you can.

**a/n: Sorry it's short I have to go. This will be continued though. Hehe. Review if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! my SN didn't show up so I'll write it again goldenfantasy25at hotmail dotcom or at yahoodot com. You can ask me stuff give me some ideas or just chat with me. Please do I need some ideas for my other stories.**

* * *

"Ms. Moscovitz and Ms.Weinberger. I am very suprised at you girl. Your parents should be here any minute now." 

A woman came in the office. Jen guessing that it was Mary's mom. Lana Weinberger. That means mary is her daughter isn't it? Duh. I guess the tradition lives on for hating the Weinbergers. The principle told her to sit down. Just then Michael appeared. He noticed Lana and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Girls let's try this again. What happend _after _she said that."

"I punch her on the nose." Jen confessed.

"Jen!" Michael said looking at her with disapointment.

"Well she did say something bad about you." Jen said defending herself.

"Jen we'll discuss your punishment later. Come on." Michael and Jen walked out of the office.

"Mom who is that girl?" Mary said getting another tissue for her bleeding nose.

"Thermopolis."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"Katherine come here. I'd like you to meet someone." As Katherine aproached she noticed a man beside her. 

"Katherine this is James."

"James this is my daughter Katherine."

"It's very nice to finally see you Katherine." They shook hands. Katherine had a really strange feeling and she told her mom that she would go upstairs. And she took out her diary.

**Katherine's Diary**

_Who the heck is this James guy? He's kind of creepy if you ask me. What oh god if mom got a boyfriend that would be so horrible. I mean I don't think none of these guys she dated were her type. There is no perfect guy in the world for her! Sometimes I feel bad for her though._

_So anyway today at school was really boring. Though something really uncomfortable happend. See my friends were talking about some father's day picnic that happend a long time ago what they did and stuff. Then my friend asks me what I did. I just said, "Oh I don't a father." Then they ask me what haappend to him. The truth is I really don't like to bring a subject "father" realated. It's sad. I don't even know my own father. I haven't even asked mom about him. I haven't really told anyone this but one of my wishes is to meet him. I know highly unlikely. But I know he's out there somewhere. I don't really think about him a lot. But I feel that there's something lost in my life. Well back to a different topic. _

_And well I'm in my room now bored. I'm going to head to the kitchen and see what's for dinner._

* * *

There they were. Michael and Jen sitting on the table from across eachother. Michael was thinking aboout her punishment. He had a serious face for a while until he slowly started laughing. "Dad why are you laughing. I'm in trouble remember." 

"No...your not. I understand you always have to have a least one enemy in life. I had one...but we're not going to get into that."

"So I'm of the hook?"

"Yea." He smiled. She always liked him when he was smiling.

They were watching a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon on TV. Jen always felt comfortable around her Dad it felt like he always understood her well. Michael noticed the sad expression. So he tickled her, she changed her face to a laughing one.

"Love you." He said softly.

"I love you too dad." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Jen didn't quite get her dad's strange behaviour. But she did like it somehow in a good feeling kind of way.

* * *

As Katherine went downstairs she spotted something. She hid and peeked out to see what it was. It was just James and Mia making out. Wait...WHAT? It was all to awful to see so she wanted to stop it. She went downstairs and made a loud purposly made cough. Both pulled apart. "Hey sweetie!" and Katherine walked passed them. "Can't you guys get a room. Nobody wants to see that. Trust me." She told them as she was walking. 

Walking into the kitchen something fell behind her. A glass vase fell behind her. But it missed her head. Lucky her. Her eyes were getting widder and her breathing was getting heavier. One of the maids came in the kitchen and asked her what was wrong. She just pointed to the vase and ran out of the kitchen. She is so not going there again.

* * *

The next day was a weekend day. So Katherine thought she could go to the garden. But when she was there she felt like she was being watched. She wasn't the only one in the garden.

* * *

As Jen walked passed Michael's room she noticed that he was going somewhere, "Where you going?" She asked leaning on the door. "I'm working late tonight. I'm leaving you with Rebecca ok?" She signed and said, "Fine." He put on his tie, "She should be here any minute." The door bell rang. "Oh there she is."

Michael opened the door and greeted Rebecca. As soon as he was gone out that door. She doomed.

"Ok, here the rules. No bothing me. No talking to me. No messing with me. Alright?" She changed her attidude completly.

She just nodded, "Now get out of the house I'm going to have company soon." She opened the door.

Jen just said "No." And headed upstairs.

Rebecca grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house and through her out on the street. Jen didn't even bother she was scared of her alright. She knew her weakness. Walking down the sidewalk freezing her butt off she went to the Weinbergers household. She figured she could at least apologize for what she did to Mary.

She knocked the door. Lana opened the door. "Oh why it isn't another Thermopolis. You all look alike don't you? Can I help you?"

"Thermopolis?" She asked like she never heard that name before, "I'm Jennifer Moscovitz. Not Thermopolis."

"Hmm...But wait if your a Moscovitz then what happend to Amelia?"

"Who?"

"You don't know her? You are definetly a Thermopolis I mean you look exactly like her." Lana said looking at her up to down.

"Who?"

"Goodness child you don't know your own Mother?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No ma'am I don't have a mother. You must be mistaking."

"I know your her daughter there is no doubt about it." She smiled.

"Uh, well I just came to apologize. For the nose punching thing."

"Oh...well at least this one apologizes. Mary doesn't want to speak to you. But it's ok."

"Well. Good night then. Bye."

"Bye!" And she closed the door.

"Mother?" She whispered to her self.

**Sorry if it's so short but next will be very long. Promise! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine was outside in the garden writing in her diary. Suddenly a _swish_ sound came from the bushes. Katherine turned around quickly and went back to what she was doing. She heard an even louder noise she turned and found someone with a knife about to stab her. She screamed and ran as fast as she could. The person got her and covered her mouth. She kicked the knife out ofthe hand and went running.

The person caught up with herit pushed her down to the ground. Mia had just came in the garden wondering where that noise was coming from. It let go and went running leaving her there. "Hello?" Mia said looking around, "is anyone here?"

Katherine went rushing to her Mom crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Katherine sobbed on her shoulder. Mia took her in the palace. Just then James appeared and asked, "Is everything alright?" They went upstairs, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Jen was on the computer searching something 

**Amelia Thermopolis **

She hit the search button.

**Amelia Thermopolis a normal teenager at 14 that resently discovered she was the princess of-**

"Hey Jen what you doing?" Her dad interupted. She closed the window on the computer quickly,"Nothing just homework."

"Well I hope that's what your doing." He laughed. "How was Rebecca?"

"She was...nice."

"Good." he said. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Hun, your freezing, have you been outside?"

"No." She lied.

"Hmm the air conditioning must be on."

He went out of the room. "AND WHO MESSED UP MY BED?"

* * *

"Hey Marry!" Jen tried to be a little nice. "Move out of my way fur-eek!" 

"That's the girl who punched Marry. Don't get too close to her." One girl whispered to her friend.

"Poor girl had to get Daddy to save her from posibble suspention." One of the girls behind Marry said.

"Go back to where you came from and leave us all alone." Another said.

Jen just kept on walking, "Hey I see you met Marry." A girl walking beside her said. "Yea. She's great." She said joking. "So what's your name?" She asked. "I'm Jennifer. But just call me Jen."

"You?" She asked. "I'm Brenda." Was it possible for her to make a friend? Nah. "Well I gotta go. See ya!" Jen waved behind her.

* * *

"Hey Katherine!" One of Katherine's friends called out, "My father is throwing a ball he said he'd like to invite your parents." She got two invitations out of her bag. "Oh just one." 

Idiotic girl wasn't really her friend she barely even knows about Katherine, "Why? Wouldn't your Father like to come?" You see how clueless she is? "Oh, I don't have a Father." She looked at her in bit of shock. "Good heavens you don't have a father? You don't even know about your own father?"

"No." She said with a sad tone. You have to admit it is ridiculous. I mean there are a lot of kids who don't have a father living with thembut at least knows about their father. She didn't even know her father. No she hadn't even seen a picture of him.

She walked out of school. She saw a little girl with her Father playing outside in the park. She kept on starring until a tear went down her cheek. She walked away. She felt so horrible inside it was undiscribable.

* * *

Back to what she was doing. She wanted to find a picture of her 

**Amelia Thermopolis**

(NO PICTURE FOUND)

She became so interested in this woman she wanted to find out more. And acording to Marry's Mom to ask...Dad.

Dinner was quiet. Jen thought that this was the right time, "Dad," Michael looked up from his plate, "Yes?" Jen had to ask she just had too. She had to know if Lana was wrong.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Anything."

"Well could you tell me about Mom?"

Just then Michael chocked on his rice. Jen quickly got a glass of water. He took 2 or three gulps of it, "Anything but that." He said. He was still in shock. "I th-think you should go to your room now."

"Sorry Dad I-"

"Just go." He interupted.

She went upstairs. Michael just sat there in silence, thinking.

* * *

James was starring at Mia. Mia smiled, "What?" She noticed he was starring. 

He laughed, "Nothing. Your just so amazing."

She took a sip of her wine, "No not really."

They were on a date. "You are." Mia started blushing. "Thanks!" She was so in love now.

* * *

"Sweetie aren't you going to bed now?" Mia asked coming in Katherine's room. "Yea." 

"What's wrong you look down."

"I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If I could know about my Father?"

There was a long pause until Mia said, "He was..."Mia didn't know what to say, "I-I got to go to...bed." Mia turned off the lights. "Good Night."

* * *

Nightmares were bothering Mia and Michael during the night. It seemed like their past was returning as we speak. She kept having flashbacks and sweating she woke up breathing heavily. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Michael on the other hand wasn't sleeping. This went on the whole night. During the years they thought their daughters would never ask that question. It now came out from their mouths. What are they to say? It's a complicated story and they'll hate them forever for not telling them. I ask how can someone explain that they HAVE a mother on the other side of the globe and a twin sister. See what I mean?

Anyways the next morning, Jen walked in the kitchen. All quiet she just making herself some cereal. She sat down on the counter pouring the milk and keeping an eye on her Dad talking on the phone. She finished talking and hung up. Michael sat across from her. Jen just couldn't help herself.

"Dad I'm sorry."

He was silent, "I just wanted to know what was she like?" she really meant that. It took just a few seconds until her went.

"Well...she's...like you."

"Really?" She said not believing that.

"Yea, and each time I look at you...you remind me of her." Jen couldn't help but smile.

"Dad maybe I should tell you why I'm asking this. You see it's Mary's Mom she said something about a Amelia Thermopolis and her being my Mother. I don't think so right? Is that true is she my mother?"

Michael widen his eyes, "Jen I'm in a hurry I have to rush to work right now." He got up put his coat on and opened the door. "Do you want a ride or will you take the bus?"

"I'll just take the bus. Bye Dad!" He waved and left. She wanted tto know more about her mother she just did. You know somewhere in that girl she has hope that somewhere in this world she can find her. She just ate her cereal and said to herself, "Is she?"

* * *

Well as the months passed summer came by. And as the months passed the girls became more interested in their parents. More and more. They wondered why their parent never spoke about this.

Finally it was summer. And Jen was writing in her diary, she was on a ship now. I'm sure your wondering. Well it started yesterday.

It was summer. Her friend Brenda invited her to go on a cruise with her and her parents. She asked her Dad and he said yes. So that was how she got in the gorgeous St. Nathilia cruise ship.

And to the other story with Katherine. Mia sent Katherine (and her bodygaurd) to a cruise. She desided she had enough busy things to do and take a break. She needed a break...really. And meet a royal family there too but mostly break. What's that you say? they're in the same cruise? Why correct!

But on seperate places.

"Hey Jen I heard there's a royal in here!"

"Yea right!" She said not caring.

"Oh ok then you won't believe then."

"What makes you think theres some stuck up royal here?"

"Want to bet?"

"Deal! 5 bucks ok?"

"Fine. Go then. Oh and you have to throw the person in the water."

She gulped. And went walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for reviewing I'm really glad! I hope last chapter wasn't to much "rushy" but people get unpatient sometimes. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

So I went looking for the royals. I saw a girl who looked as if she were about my age near me. Brenda looked at her. She was telling her to go on. But she chickened out. She just went somewhere else.

----------------------

Well days passed on by so quickly the ship was about to arrive at the dock the next day. Tonight was the last night there so there was entertainment that night. Nothing really special some middle aged guy singing. Jennifer went on the other side of the ship. She walked in and went down the long long hallway (A/N: wink wink you know who you are) she stoped walking. She bent down and saw a small picture of a beautiful woman sitting down looking at something in front of her. She couldn't see what she was staring at. Because the picture was torn from the left side.

Jen looked at it. There was something about her that was so familiar, she thought. She kept it in her pocket. And went back outside. Just as she went out, Katherine walked in. She saw a picture in front of her bedroom. She picked it up. An attractive youg man sitting at a table looking at something, but she didn't see what he was staring at. The picture was torn. Katherine looked at it for a minute and put it in her bag.

_You know how this picture thing happened? Well years back this "person" we're all wondering about saw this picture of them and of course he was out to get them all. And kill them. He went to the photogragher, "Excuse me Sir but I need to see one of those pictures you have." _

_The man looked at the person and got all scared, "I-I'm sorry but we need these." The person didn't have the patience at all now soit went:_

_"Thank you how kind." it took the photo easily from his hand.It needed that photo and study the person's features on the face, and all that. This person was hired to track them down. And to do that you need to know the victums faces well.The persontore the picture in half. And it fell on the ground. And that's the story of "The torn picture". Haha._

The next day everybody went out with their stuff as the ship arrived at the dock. "Katherine hurry up!" One of her cousins called out. "I'm coming!" She said. She picked up all her stuff that fell to the ground. And ran out of there fast.

"Jennifer hurry my parents are leaving." Brenda said. "I'll be right there." Jen hurried and ran fast. But running fast wasn't a good idea. She bumped into Katherine by mistake, their stuff fell on the ground. "Oh sorry!" Katherine said picking up her stuff quickly. "Sorry." Jennifer said doing the same.

Brenda's mother came up to Katherine and said, "Come on we need to leave!" Thenshe pulled her out towards the exit. A tall man came up to Jennifer and said, "Come along now Katherine. Wouldn't keep Grandmere waiting now."

"I beg your pardon. I am no-" Katherine tried to eascape from her grip but she was almost out of the ship. "Come on Jennifer no- it's not time to chat. We need to leave."

"Wait what? Let me go!" She said trying to make a run for it. Hedragged her out. "Come on Katherine what's the matter?"

They were almost out,"B-but wait!" She saw Jennifer leave with the other royals. Jennifer saw Katherine leave with Brenda and her family. "That girl-"

"Katherine what's the matter let's go." Brenda's mother said.Jen waved her hand, "Hey! Hey you stop-" Katherine saw Jennifer and was shocked to see another her on the other side. "Wait!-" She called out. Too late the mother got her out and they got her in the cab.And they got Jennifer in the limo on the home.

* * *

"Wait you don't understand-" They tried getting Katherine out of the cab. The Mom pulled her out. "Jennifer I don't know what's wrong with you today. Come out.!" She came out, "B-but there was this other girl. Sh-she looked like me and she was there-"

"Jennifer, what are you talking about. Hunny don't worry we'll get you home." Katherine looked confused, "Jennifer? Who's Jennifer?" The Mother looked suprised. "Your Jennifer." Katherine had a terrified look on her face.

---------------------------------------------

**Katherine's Diary**

_Who was that girl? She looked exactly like me! Maybe she's Jennifer. That's why they got confused with me. I want to go home. I don't know where I am. Can anything get worse? You know they kept calling me Jennifer. And imagine Jennifer she must be confused like me. Oh...my...god. This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me! _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Here we are. Bye Jennifer have a good evening! Bye!" Brenda's Mother said. Katherine got out of the cab and looked around the neighborhood. They left her alone. She was infront of a house. She guessed this must be this the girl's house. She knocked the door a couple of times. But no one was there. She door was left open. She went in and closed the door behind her. She looked around.

In the living room she spotted a familiar picture. She went closer. And there she was. Jennifer beside her Dad. She looked closer to it, "No way!" He whispered. 'She looks exactly like me!' she thought. Sudenly it became clear. She has a sister. That's why Mother never mention anything about the other side of the family, she thought. She was fasinated at her twin she kept a close eye on her.

'But if that's my sister, who's he?' She looked at the familiar man. She quickly got out the picture she found on the floor when she was on that cruise. She compared the man on the picture with her "sister", with the picture she found.

Oh yea, the pictures did look the same. Exept that he looked older in the picture in the living room. But this was scaring her a little bit when she compared the pictures, "Dad?" She whispered to her self.

Thoughts ran through her head. She was speechless at the moment. She began getting nervous. She breathed harder and harder.

She still had both pictures in her hand, "Dad?" She repeated in her head this time.

At that exact time.

Someone was at the door.

Michael was at the door.

He opened the door, "Hello? Jennifer I'm home. Are you here?"

Katherine froze.

She herd steps going toward the living room.

She still froze.

"Jen? You here?" He called out hanging his coat.

Hearing him made her mortified. I mean she had no idea what to do. His foot steps came closer and closer to the living. Katherine tried to move. But her body told her to stay there somehow. There was no time left he was nearly 2 feet from entering the living room.

"Jen?"

* * *

**Is it mean to leave it like this? Hehe. Your just going to have to read on! I know short again. This girl needs some ideas in her mind. But I know what happens next. I just needed to write this down! So? Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THE 10TH CHAPTER! yes! Sorry I'm so happy!**

* * *

"Jen?" He came in the room. He smiled at her presence. Katherine still froze not making a single movement or a sound. "Hey, how was your trip?" He asked. 

She answered after a few seconds, "Oh! Umm...I...uh...had...fun." She said in a serious but scared tone.

Michael noticed the strange behaviour. But he thought it was because of what she did 'not telling him and going off' thing was bugging her, he thought. "We'll disscuss THAT later." He said giving her a quick hug and going to the kitchen.

Katherine went upstairs and found Jennifer's room. Maybe the "Jennifer's room" sign was a big give away! She put her bag on top of her bed and started searching for her address book. She figured she could call home.

* * *

"So, who are you guys supposed to be?" Jen asked looking at the two tall guys in black suits with sunglasses sitting across from her in the limo. Bothmen looked at eachother. "Bodyguards." Both of them said at once. 

"Ah!" Jen nodded realizing what they were. "Why? What are your names? Who are you working for? Why are you in here? What's happening?" Jen demanded.

Both looked at eachother, and one of them answered, "I'm Lars and this is Al. Now may I ask you not to ask further questions?" Jen nodded. "Katherine what's wrong with you? Your acting strangely today."Al asked.

"Katherine? Who's her?" She said loudly. "You ARE Katherine." Lars looked even more serious. During the whole ride Lars and Al were whispering to one another, which really freaked Jen out.

"I don't know what's going on? I was just leaving with Brenda and her family, and then some creep took me here! So can someone help me?" Jen said to them. Lars raised an eyebrow and stared at Jen.

As soon as the limo stopped and the driver opened the door, Jen came out and squinted at the sunlight. She put her hand above her eyes to let her see where she was. She faced the palace, "Woah!" She looked suprised to see a palace in front of her. Very unexpected. Then she looked at the place around her. She wondered where she was. She knew she wasn't in California, because they took a plane.

Lars was on Jen's left side, and Al was on her right. "Stay close...Jennifer." Jen raised an eyebrow and turned her head to Lars, wondering how he knew her name and not call her Katherine. "Thanks for finally getting my name right." She said. He smiled, and she smiled back. "It wasn't hard. I knew there was something different about you when we were in the limo."

"Oh. But how do you know? I'm very confused as you can see so do you mind explaining me what's going on?" They walked in the palace, heading strait down the hallway. "Of course. But you must listen and do exactly as I tell you." Jen already knew this was going to take long.

* * *

No luck. No one was answering. She laid on the bed and looked at the moon from her sun roof. She smiled to herself thinking she just saw her dad. And frowning at what an idiot she was acting when she saw him. 

----------------------------------------

Michael: Hello?

Rebecca: Hey handsome, how are are you?

Michael: A little conserned. Jen was acting very strangely today.

Rebecca: Right. So can I come over for dinner baby?

Michael: I don't know...

Rebacca: Aw, come on please

Micheal: Well...ok.

Rebecca : I'll be right there in just a second then.

Michael: Yea...well bye.

Rebecca: Bye!

While cooking in the kitchen there was a BANG! noise coming from the backyard he slowly turned his head _BANG!_ it came again.

* * *

"So you mean that girl I saw, that looked like me is my sister?" Jen looked as he didn't believe Lars. "Yes." 

"That girl is my twin sister? Seriously? Because Dad never mention having a twin..." She thought for a second, "Which would answer why he never mentioned Mom..." Her eyes widen, "She's my sister right?"

"Yes." Lars said.

They continued walking down the hall. Music was playing, and as they walked farther the music became louder. They finally stopped in the ballroom. There Jen noticed a woman playing the piano with a old lady behind her talking to a maid. Jen walked inside. "Ah Je-" Lars tried to stop her from getting near her Mother, afraid she might let something bad slip out.

Jen looked around the HUGE ballroom. She walked in, while Mia still playing the piano but then she stopped as soon as she noticed her.

"Katherine!" She stopped playing and gave her a hug. Jen didn't hug back she just stood there like a statue while Mia was hugging her. She had no idea who this woman was and why was she hugging her. She was about to ask something until Lars stopped her. "Uh your highness I'll take her to her room. Remember Sir Ralph III will be coming any mintute."

Jen heard the _your highness _part and was about to open her mouth and ask about that too but "Wh-" Lars covered her mouth, and she lead Jen out the ballroom. They were walking upstairs. "Your highness?" Jen whispered.

"That woman is the Princess of Genovia. Which happens to be Katherine's Mother." Jen stopped walking, "But if Katherine's my sister than that means she's my mother!" She looked like she saw a murder or something. "And I didn't even know she was my mother when I saw her." Now she felt stupid.

"Jennifer you must NOT open your big mouth and act like your in wonderland. Understood? You must not tell ANYONE that your Jennifer." Lars told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, if they find out your Jennifer and not Katherine then the dowager princess would bad very very angery. Please just pretend your Katherine and don't cause any problems until I find out to get the real Katherine back and you home.

"...Fine."

* * *

Michael checked the backyard already. _Nothing_. He ran upstairs into her room. "Hey, did you hear a banging noise outside?" 

"Never hearda sound." She lied.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to check and see ifwere alright. Wash up for dinner it's almost ready."

"Ok."

"Your alot quieter today. Anything wrong?" He look worried.

She didn't say anything. "Jennifer is something wrong?"

"Oh...yea...Jennifer...my name...no nothing."

"Alright."

"But thanks anyway..._Dad_." He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Come down for dinner soon. Rebecca will be here."

"Who's her?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He had a serious look on his face.

"Oh right her. Sorry. It's just I had a headache."

"Right." He went downstairs.

Looked down her window. Two large phone books were in the ground. She dropped them by accident. See she left her window open and she saw two phone books on her shelf until the phone rang which scared her and made the books she got fall out the window. She still had the phone on hold. She was hiding the phone under her pillow. She got to the phone and began talking.

Kathy: I'm terribly sorry I had to put you on hold. See your Dad came in and-

Jen: What? Oh, does he think your me.

Kathy: Yea.

Jen: Same here.

Kathy: You know this is very weird.

Jen: Well neither of our parents told. But why keep it a secret?

Kathy: And why was this never mentioned?

Jen: I guess a bad past.

Kathy: Well at least we didn't start a conflict matter here. I didn't know who my dad is and I guess this picture I found on the ground helped me find out it was him.

Jen: What picture?

Kathy: Well I found a picture on the ground and it turns out it was your dad.

Jen: I FOUND A PICTURE TOO!

Kathy: You did?

Jen: Yea and...and it was Mom.

Kathy: Woah! Was it old and ripped?

Jen: YES!

Kathy: I have a picture like that too!

"JEN WHY THE HELL ARE THERE PHONE BOOKS IN OUR BACKYARD?"

Kathy: I have to go. Dad is having Rebecca over.

Jen: Ah! Her?

Kathy: Yea.

Jen: She's not nice I don't like her! She's not good enough for him.

Kathy: I can hear her at the door now I better go.

Jen: Hey Katherine

Kathy: Yea?

Jen: Keep an eye on her.

Kathy: Ok. Bye!

Jen: Bye.

Katherine headed downstairs and saw what she assumed was _Rebecca. _

"Hey. " She said and kissed him. Katherine coughed to get them to stop.

"Oh hi Jennifer!"

"Come dinner is ready."

"Oh but Mikey! I thought we should go out to dinner..the_ two_ of us."

"But I already made dinner."

"Please!"

"Well...Jen will you be fine here?"

"Yea." She felt sad inside though.

"You sure?"

"Of course Dad you go ahead!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a little while. Bye!"

Rebecca pulled him out the door. And so he left. What could she do in a house by herself?


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine woke up from a long nap, hearing a noise at the door. It was Michael and Rebecca at the front door. Katherine was peeking through the window. Michael was about to kiss Rebecca. Somehow Katherine didn't want that. Thinking fast she dropped on the floor and made a loud noise.

Michael herd it. He looked at the window upstairs. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I better go in and make sure everything is okay."

"Aww, but Mikey!" Rebecca pouted like a little girl.

"Sorry. I better go in now. Bye!" Michael gave Rebecca a hug and went in. He noticed Katherine on the floor. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I fell?" She smiled.

"Right." He went upstairs.

* * *

"Old place!" Jennifer looked at the old painting of a 18th century painting of a Renaldo. She looked around her room for awhile. It was surely bigger than her own. Still thinking about Katherine and how obvious would it be if her Dad found out she was with her mother. But we don't have to tell that don't we? 

She went down the hallway. There she spotted Grandmere. Grandmere saw her and said "Hello Katherine," in french. She kept walking looking at Grandmere like she was a phyco. "Katherine don't you have something to say back when your greeted?"

Jen kept walking. "KATHERINE!" Grandmere shouted. She stopped realizing SHE was Katherine. "Oh right that's...me. Yes?" Grandmere as always gave her the evil eye. "I said something which you are to respond as a proper young lady." Jen pretty much didn't catch her drift. "Oh...uh...your welcome." and she kept walking. Making a mental note she was to study more in French instead of sleeping.

* * *

"Jen can I tell you something?" Michael asked during a long quiet dinner. 

"Sure." She felt like this was going to be bad.

"Well...do you like Rebecca?"

"Uh...sure...she's okay, but I mean you deserve a better woman than that. Someone who's your type you know?"

"And what exactly is my type then?" He asked.

"I don't know...someone smart, funny, beautiful, caring, kind, unique, cheerful...something like that." By that Katherine meant Mia, but she didn't know how that came out of her mouth."

"You know your describing your m-" He cut himself at that and stopped there.

"Describing who?" She asked. She knew but she wanted him to say it.

"N-nothing." He shook his head thinking of Mia and getting those thoughts gone.

"Come on."

"Your Mom." He said lowly.

"Oh her." She smiled at the thought of her.

"Yea." He still had a low voice.

"Can I ask you something?" Katherine wanted to know.

"Sure anything." He took a bite of his chicken.

"Why did you and Mom seperate?"

Michael swallowed hard. He looked pale.

"Uh...it didn't work out...we weren't close like before...we choose to go our seperate ways."

"Anything else you want to add?" Katherine meant 'like telling me I have a sister!'

"No." He lied and returned to eating.

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Do you still love her?"

"T-that was a long time ago...we're in different lives now everything has changed." He looked kind of teary eyed but back to a serious mode.

"Don't worry...happiness will always be back." He looked at Katherine with a questionable look. Hegrinned after.

* * *

"Do you think people change when they go over seas?" One servant whispered to Grandmere when they were having dinner. Actually what they were talking about was about Jennifer's table manners. She wasn't a pig. But here they had specific strict table manners. Everyone at the table was staring at Jen. 

"What?" She got scared. Everyone was looking at her.

"Katherine your table manners. They are not correct."

"Oh..." She sat up strait and ate slowly. No like really slowly. It took her 1 minute to put the food in your mouth. Everyone stared at her again.

"Katherine why are you eating like that?" Grandmere asked.

"You know I'm not that hungry anyway." She got up and headed to her room.

Mia looked worried. She clearly noticed Katherine different behaviour. She just gave Grandmere a 'don't do that okay?' stare. Grandmere just looked away.

* * *

"Wow is this a store?" Katherine never been a store. No she has but she seemed to be facinated with american stores. She just doesn't know why. 

"Yea, it is. Which you've been almost a thousand times." She was a little creeped out at her.

They went in. Katherine was so exited, well in her mind. Or her dad would we freaking out.

"Okay water." He went down an the asile. He found a pack and put in in the cart. Just then a teenager came up to him and asked, "Oh my God! Your Michael! If it not to much trouble can I have your autograph?"

Michael just smiled and said, "Sure!"

Katherine admired how nice his dad was. She had been told by Jen that he was a famous man. He was in a band. He still plays but Jen was always trying to convince him to play more. He has. Just not that much.

"Thank you." She hugged him, and ran screaming to her friends.

He laughed a little. Well back to shopping. "I better buy Rebecca a girft. It her birthday you know."

"Oh really." Katherine had a evil grin.

"Yes really. And swipe that grin off your face while you're at it." Katherine did. That didn't stop her from thinking of something evil.

"Okay."

"So you think your going to go back into music?" Katherine was just wondering.

"Yea. I do that sometimes. But nah! I mean I bet I'm not good."

"Come on you are good. I bet you can sing a song to Rebecca for her birthday."

* * *

Lars being the slave that he is for Jen. Brought his lap top to Jen. She was bored. He wanted her to stay away from people in the palace as far as possible. 

"Lars you never told me that mom and dad were high school sweethearts." Jen said looking at the laptop. She was in the AEHS old yearbook website.

"Is snooping part of your job?"

"Yes."

"Actually they knew eachother since almost forever."

"Oh. Nice picture here with them at a dance."  
"See it started when I first worked for the princess. It was my first day and I noticed the young man and princess dancing it was like-"

"Shut it Lars. I don't want the life story." She continued looking at the pictures.

"Sheesh." Lars said in a low tone.

* * *

"Jennifer I want you to be on your best behaviour. Understood?" He knew Jennifer way to well. Well exect this is Katherine. We're not getting into that right now.

"Of course Father."

"Call me Father again and I'll start to think your not my daughter." He joked. He fixed his tie and went in his car.

"Hehe, you could say that." And she got in the car and slammed the door shut.

"You do know if this doesn't work out I will blame you."

"Haha. She'll love it!"

* * *

"Guess what?" Mia said like a little girl knowing something she had to say out loud.

"What?" Jennifer said. She was on her bed bored. She was counting how many little boats were carved on the wall.

"I'm taking you dress shopping!" Mia was more exited than Jennifer.

"For..._what?_" Jennifer said not liking where this was going.

"We're having a ball!"

This was going bad. Going to ball wasn't exactly what Jennifer was expecting when she was here. Okay...maybe it was bound to happen. Geez! Her dad wouldn't even let a boy come near her. He would freak if he were going to ball! She was laughing at the thought when she was little she had a boy in kindergarden who was always stalking her. Michael told him to piss off. Then the parent got mad with him.

"Fun." She tried to be exited about it. It was almost too obvious that she wasn't though.

* * *

"MICHAEL!" Rebecca nearly fell when she leaped over to Michael and hugged him. "Happy Birthday!" He said.

Michael elbowed Katherine she got the message. "Oh...Happy Birthday!" She said in a bored tone.

Rebecca just ingnored that. She was expecting a present but no. Her birthday reunion if you call it was at a very big club. Where there was entertainment and food.

Michael did have something planned for Rebecca. Michael was nervous though.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I owe this to Diana. Or else I would be in a serious writers block phase and never finish this. Thanks: D Teehee!**

* * *

"Everyone give a special welcome to Michael Moscovitz!" The host said presenting Michael coming on to the stage. 

The crowd gave a loud applause and he came to the center of the stage. Michael felt nervous already!

Michael spoke in the microphone:

_How's everyone doing tonight?_

_(Audience yells and screams)_

_Glad to hear that! Well in horor Rebecca's birthday I'd like to sing her a song. Happy birthday Rebecca._

Michael began playing a sweat steady melody and everyone cheered. Not Rebecca though.

"Daddy He embarrassing me!" She said to middle aged man, which was her father.

"Calm down Lea, just focuss on the plan. Relax it's all worth it the shit." The man said.

Rebecca came back into focuss and nodded at her father. The song was just ending. Everyone in the room gave the loudest screams, and cheer you ever herd. It made Michael very happy. The only thing he was waiting was for Rebecca's response.

Rebecca just smiled and mouthered 'thank you'. Michael was glad to hear that.

"Dad you were...fantastic!" Katherine gave her dad a big hug. It was night time already and they were getting ready to leave. Just as they headed out the door a pack of repoters surounded him.

"Mr. Moscovitz! Mr. Moscovitz! Over here!" They were saying as they were blinding him with the flashes of the cameras.

"Yea." Michael had a hard time trying to open his eyes.

"What convinced you to return into show biz?" A lady said with a voice recorder.

"I don't really know what your talking about. I just came to my girlfriend's birthday and performed a song for her."

"Are you going to go back into music!" A man called out from the back.

"Yea." The reporters all echoed agreeing with the man.

"I'm not getting into that right now."

"But there's an agent looking for you." All reporters stop snaping photos of him. It became silent.

"Well...uh...I'm not sure if that's true or not. Now if you would excuse me I need to go. Come on Jen." He escaped from a gap, and grabbed Katherine and they ran to the car.

"This...does not sound good." He said breathing harder.

* * *

"You really expect me to wear this?" Jennifer has a big puffy dress on. Which was ichy on the inside. 

"Latest style in europe." Grandmere said.

"In the 21st century?" Jen squeaked.

"Of course!"

Jen started to think that Grandmere was kidding. Mia picked out an okay dress, which Jen approved. Grandmere only has to say: Pfuit!

The ball was tonight. Everything was all ready. Now the princesses had to come out. The guy called out for Mia and Jen to come out already. When making an entrance you must always be graceful. Yea sure! Jen was FINE with that. She nearly tripped!

One boy asked her to dance. Jen was nervous because...well she wasn't a good dancer. She stepped on the guys foot a couple times. Grandmere was eying her. She was counting "1-2-3...1-2-3" to herself just as they were dancing. Jen failed.

"Oh sorry!" She said for the millionth time.

Her ankle got bent, she screamed at the pain. Her foot pushed the boy's knee backward. Making him fall back to the other couple behind him that fell too. Making the King of France drop wine on his shirt, which caused him to yell swear words really loudly that scared the guy next to Grandmere shove her into the punch bowl. And well so on. Jen found an interest in how all this was connected. But don't think about that now! The whole ball is horrid! Oh no I smell a pissed Grandmere later...

* * *

"Dad you should do it!"

"No. I'm fine here. I have a job. I have a home. I have a daughter. I don't need complicated stuff happening."

"Just try to have fun. I know you really like music. Go ahead give him a call!" Katherine handed him the phone.

------------------

"So?" Katherine said looking exited.

"I...I got it." He said looking suprised himself. Katherine gave him a hug.

"And...looks like I'm back with the band."

"So what made you change your mind."

"...You." He grinned.

She did too. "When do you start?"

"Next month...I'm back to old New York." She kept smiling.

"Wait...I'm back in New York. Dreaded New York." He stopped smiling and sat down on the couch.

"Why so sad?" She asked.

Michael looked scared. He looked white and pale. You could guess he saw ghost or something.

"...And you are NOT coming." He warned her.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Your not coming and that's final. I'm leaving you with Rebecca."

"OH RIGHT LEAVE ME WITH THE WITCH WHILE YOU CAN PARTY AROUND NEW YORK!" Katherine turned red and stomped off upstairs and shut the door._ BANG! _it went. Michael bit his lip and signed.

* * *

"I don't even know where to begin!" Angry Grandmere yelled walking around where Jen sat. Jen bit her lip.

"I'm sorry..."

"KATHERINE YOU'VE BEEN TAUGHT DANCE LESSONS SINCE YOU WERE 5 YEARS OLD!"

"I'm sorry..." She repeated.

"AND YOU WRECK MY BALL!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what's going on with you...but you have got to fix it. Your acting like a worthless piece of-"

"Grandmere!" Mia came into the room. She had been hearing the whole conversation.

"She said she was sorry. WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT FROM A GIRL WHO JUST COMMITED AN ACCIDENT?" Mia had enough of her. She just exploded right at her.

"I don't even know who this girl is? She is not my Grand daughter, thats for sure." Grandmere responded.

"Have you ever herd of forgiving?" Mia softened her voice.

"Yes. After what she did there is no forgiving. It's like she's the other t-" Grandmere didn't finish. Both Mia and Grandmere looked at Jen.

"Honey why don't you go to your room."


	13. Chapter 13

Jen nodded and went out of the room. Though she really wasn't going anywhere yet. She peeked in.

"Grandmere next time do not let it slip out!"

"Well it was an accident!"

"Oh yea like we're really going to be in for it now if she finds out she's a twin!"

"I never liked the other twin. Katherine was better."

"Grandmere!" Mia exited the other way.

Jen quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

Katherine: Hello? 

Jennifer: Katherine it's me.

Katherine: Hi. How's Mother?

Jennifer: Angry. What's wrong with you?

Katherine: Jen, dad is going to New York next month.

Jennifer: Why?

Katherine: Because it's ALL MY FAULT! He's back to music now.

Jennifer: Wow! That's great

Katherine: No it's not! I'm going to have to stay back here with Rebecca. This is such a big mess.

Jennifer: Alright...we could come up with a plan.

Katherine: Listening...

Jennifer: We could just tell them the truth...

Katherine: Imagine how hat would be. I'm having way to much fun here! I mean besides the down sides it's pretty cool!

(Line got dead)

Hello?  
Hello?

* * *

These weeks were pretty okay. Exect the parts when Michael always went with Rebecca on dates. That annoys her a lot. Well today she was at a "Good Luck in New York party" made for Michael. It was pretty boring. It was dark out and everyone came all glamerous and fancy. The music was a steady beat of classical and jazz. Everyone was over where Michael was. He was telling some funny story and everyone laughed. It was boring. Even Michael agreed. 

Rebecca was eating a finger sandwich and seemed to be enjoying them. Katherine was just playing around with the food so she created a sandwich for Rebecca. She gigled. Just in time they ran out of sandwiches.

"What's wrong no more? Here take mine." She smiled evily.

"Thanks." She seemed to not noticed who gave her the sandwiches. She chewed a couple times.

"Yea, maybe I should of laid off the sandwiches." She ran to the bathroom. Katherine grinned again. She locked the bathroom.

_Oh no! _she herd her barf. She ran away near to where Michael was sitting.

"What happend back there?" He asked.

"Nothing. I think someone barfed back there." She gigled.

"Jen! Did you or did not do something..._bad?"_

She smiled. She noticed Michael's serious face. "Uh, no _Sir._"

Katherine walked away before he could say anything. A very angry Rebecca aimed at her.

"You!"

Katherine turned around and walked another direction. Afraid she might create a scandal.

"Hey! Come back here!" Rebecca's tone grew louder. Katherine stopped it was like getting caught by a cop.

"You do NOT mess around with the food understand?" She got Katherine by grabbing on to her wrist. She squeezed them so hard it might break her bone.

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to have fun. I didn't know that sandwich was my mess." Michael walked toward them. Rebecca let go of Katherine's wrists.

"Everything good here." He only looked at Katherine though.

"Fine."

Michael noticed the red on Katherine's wrists. "What happend?" This time he was turning to Rebecca.

Katherine was about to open her mouth, but Rebecca covered her mouth, "She was just fooling around. Isn't that right Jennifer?" By that she was hinting about the sandwich accident.

"Right." She said quietly.

* * *

"That is NOT fair!" Katherine winned. 

"It's only for a month. I'll be back in no time. Besides Rebecca will take care you."

"More like kill me." She mumbled.

Michael was already packing for his trip. Katherine walked out of his room. In about a day her house was about to turn into hell once Rebecca came. Today he wanted all three of them, meaning Michael, Rebecca and Katherine, to come to dinner. Katherine took a peek outside.

There she was.

Putting on pounds of make-up just for tonight! Ay! Can she be more stupid? Michael went down the stairs. He asked if she was ready and they went out. Luckily, Rebecca has just managed to quickly put her make-up back into her purse, just as they headed outside. She was not trying to make herself not try too hard. Yea well, she was.

They arrived at a fabulous French resturant. She did like it there. I mean back at the palace she only had fancy dinners at home. This was nice though.

Michael and Rebecca were chit chating about the party yesterday. Man, she hoped she wouldn't rat on her about the sandwich thing. But knowing Rebecca, she always held a grudge. She kind of felt invisable. Both didn't pay much attention. All of them ordered their food. While waiting, another conversation started:

Michael: Would you like to stay at my house? You could sleep in the guest room. Or my bed.

Rebecca: (gigling)

Katherine: (mouthing) Oh please! (rolling eyes)

Michael: I'm going to the restroom. Be right back.

Rebecca: Don't take long.

Michael: I won't.

Rebecca: Okay!

Katherine: Just go already!

He left. Why at times like this she felt she could be anywhere else but here? Oh right! She's alone with the witch!

"Listen I don't want you ruining my relationship with Michael. Cause guess what? It not working! I had enough of your pranks already. So like it or not, I am bound to marry him soon."

"No your not!" She snapped right back at her.

"Oh yes I will. You see. Just wait and see. There's nothing you can do. Ruining my plan to marry your father...hmmmm...wouldn't want a funeral any time soon, right? So I suggest you stay away."

"You mean you...don't like my Dad? Then why are you going out with him?" She felt relief...yet somewhat pain in her heart, knowing Michael was never loved.

"Because, your father has a very interesting life. And I'd like to find out what the heck it is. And live his fortune once I k-"

"I'm back!" He smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie." She kissed him. _Playing nice girl, huh? Jen was right._ She thought. Wait this can't be good. She knew his dad was a rich man. He didn't act like one either. See he never let money get to him. Though woman were actually looking at his money than him before. See when Jennifer was about 4, he started dating again. Going through various girlfriends who liked the money he earned and charm he had was awful. His heart got stomped on a lot. It seemed the only love he found was with Mia. He just couldn't see that though. Rebecca was all he could see.

The whole dinner went weird. She just kept looking at Rebecca and Michael thinking, _this is so weird. How could he not like her? Who is she? What's she going to do? Is she ploting something, or what?_

"Jen?" Michael interupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Yea?"

"It's time to leave." Has time gone by so quickly? She never would of noticed.

"Oh." She got up and walked out the door with the two.

* * *

Dinner at the Renaldo palace was horrible. Right now, it was about to make all those boring dinners she had seem different.

He proposed.

He's going to marry my mom.

Announced at dinner time. Grandmere burst out in tears practically!

So was Mia. That's it Mia is now engaged.

Jen rushed upstairs.

Katherine: Hello?

Jen: Katherine it's me. I have bad news for you.

Katherine: What?

Jen: Mom is engaged.

Katherine: What?

* * *

**REVIEW! I have a good chapter up next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Be good...okay." He gave Katherine the warning sort of look.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be really good."

"I hope so." He gave her a kiss on the forehead then he stood up to meet Rebecca.

"Take good care of her. Remember I'll be back in a month." He told her.

"I'll miss you though."

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed Rebecca on the lips.

"Well you should be going now." Katherine interupted.

He took one last look at Katherine then he got in his car and left. As soon as he was nowhere to be in sight, Rebecca closed the door and turned to Katherine giving her the evil eye.

"Looks like daddy is gone," She went,"so that means we're going to have some serious talking right now."

"What do you mean." Katherine looked scared she backed up.

"Alright cut the crap would you. I already know who you are."

"Yea I'm Jennifer Moscovitz." Her breathing got deep.

"No I believe you mean Katherine Renaldo. Isn't that right?" She walked closer to her.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I know everything! I know you live with Amelia Renaldo, I know you have a twin sister that lives with Michael Moscovitz, I know you never knew your father, I know Jennifer has never met her mother, I know you went on a cruise, I know you got purposely switched with your sister...I'm telling you I know everything...It was all planned out."

"But...you're my Dad's girlfriend. How would you know that?"

"Oh did I tell you before my name is not Rebecca. My name is Lea Ritzdal I'm working for C-err...someone. Now since your Dad is headed to New York I have to go after him and leave you here." Lea pushed Katherine in the closet and locked it.

"Mention this to your Father and I'll tell him our little secret about you." The door slammed.

* * *

"Guess what?" Mia came in to the room waking up Jen.

Jen rubbed her eyes, "What?"

"We're all going to New York for a celebration trip. Won't that be fun? I promised Grandma she could meet James anyway. So I won't that be fun?"

"Y-yea, I guess it will...so far." Jen already knew Michael was coming to New York. But she didn't want a scandal either.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Oh nothing. Yea sure it's going to be a blast! Yay!" Jen said unenthusiastically.

"Great! Breakfast is ready come down." Mia left.

Great. Jen hated the fact that she was marrying so soon. She needed some plan. Something...LARS! She could get Lars he could just resolve this problem in seconds. He knows everything! He will get her out of this possible mess...

"LARS!" She shouted.

"Yes." He came in the room seconds later.

"I need help."

* * *

"Hello?" There was knocking on the door.

"Michael?" A woman was there.

"Oh brother of mine open up!" She kept knocking.

"Come on Michael open up, I'm not that scary." This time she was banging.

"It your sister Lilly." The door opend slowly. Katherine didn't care who it was she made as much noise for her to hear. Lilly herd it. She slowly came near the closet where the noise came from. "I s someone in here?" She said knocking on the closet door.

"Yes!" Katherine said clearly.

"Michael?"

"No."

"Who's there then?"

"It's me Ka- I mean Jennifer."

"Jen? Well what are you doing in a closet?"

"CAN'T YOU JUST PLEASE OPEN UP!"

"Okay, okay." She unlocked it. She saw Katherine standing there, Lilly ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hun, care to tell me the story?" Katherine was going to have to I mean she did save her. She was in there for a day!

"Michael's girlfriend is a fake she works for someone she knows everything about me she's after Michael she locked me here..."

"Woah, calm down-"

"I can't! How does she know about me she knows I'm Kath..." She trailed off there.

Lilly put on a scanning face. She looked at Katherine's face carefully then she took one deep breathe and smiled.

"Your not Jennifer aren't you?" She raised her eyebrow.

She nodded.

"WOW! KATHERINE? Wait...you're with Mia...but where's Jen?" Lilly couldn't believe this.

"I got confused. I was brought here accidentally or purposely and Jennifer is in Genovia with Mother and I with Dad." Lilly listened to the whole story Katherine told. It seemed you couldn't lie to family she was so exited to see her aunt. She never met the other side of her family before.

"So where is my Brother?" Lilly looked concerned.

"He's on his way to New York."

"No way!" Lilly's had enough shook for now.

"I don't know what to do?"

The phone rang Lilly and Katherine looked at eachother. Then picked up the phone.

* * *

_"Flight to New York is in 2 mintues"_

"Come on, come on, come on!" Lilly and Katherine rushed with their bags down the airport hallway. They made it just in time for the flight. The sat there relieved to have made it. "Do you think dad will find out."

"Not...a...chance."

"What about Re- I mean Lea?"

"She's in for it."

"And Mom?"

"That...I don't know."

* * *

Jen was sitting on the plane now. Reading a book. She looked up at Lars. "Lars?"

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Why's Grandmere here?"

Lars spun around fast. "Ummm...not sure."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Review: I know short I will tell you the story, I know a little weird will be explained, I know a little fast that has something to do with the story. Hope you like it! It will get to an interesting part! NEXT CHAPTER! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! not much to say but have a happy new year guys! I like saying that...happy new year...happy new year...HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love that holiday.****

* * *

**

"Do you think they're anywhere?" Lilly looked around the airport.

"I don't think so." Katherine said.

"Oh, God...I see them, Katherine do NOT look behind you." Lilly and Katherine kept moving to the airport exit hoping they won't get seem by Mia. Who was right there at the time.

* * *

"Do you think we should go to lunch first?" Mia asked James. 

"That-" Jen paused for a second. She noticed her aunt Lilly and Katherine walking, "Is a good idea. I'm starved."

"Katherine. Are you okay?" Mia looked at the nervous expression on Jen's face.

"She's fine. Let's just get going." James said.

They settled in the plaza and unpacked their things. Grandmere said she would stay here and have a short nap. Mia was heading out with James and Jennifer to an outdoor restuarant.

"Let's sit here." Mia pointed at an empty table. They all sat down when the waiter came and handed out the menus.

"I don't think there's anything here without meat on it." Mia read her menu carefully. "You know what I think I'll order-" She stopped there. She noticed a familiar man sitting on the other table reading his menu. She looked terrified. She an idea on who could it be.

"Mom are you okay?" Jen looked at Mia and her terrified face.

"Yea... I'm f-f-fine." She just shook her head thinking it was nobody. She just continued reading.

* * *

"We're supposed to meet them in front of the plaza." Katherine said to Lilly. They were already at the plaza waiting for them to get back. Finally after 2 hours or so a limo showed up, everyone got off. 

"Psst! Jennifer!" Katherine hissed at Jen. Jen herd her name being called she just didn't know where it was coming from. "Over hear!" Lilly pulled Jen's sleeve and she saw her sister and her aunt. "Aunt Lilly!" Jen hugged Lilly tightly. Then she hugged her sister.

"You guys better talk fast or mom will notice I'm gone." All of them went in the plaza with her.

"So did you happen to see dad yet?" Jen asked.

"Nope." Lilly and Katherine said.

"Did you see Rebe-err Lea here yet?"

"Nope." They said again.

"You haven't done anything!" Jen exclaimed. "Katherine are you alright? Who are you talking you?" Mia voice came from the hallway, she was coming. Katherine quickly hid behind a desk. Lilly was left with no place to run cause Mia was already here.

"Lilly?"

"Uh, Hi Mia! What brings you here?" Lilly saved herself quickly. She was good of thinking fast.

"Visit. You?"

"You know. I'm here to visit my... cousin." She quickly thought of that. Hoping it would work.

"Well come on." Mia was glad to see her best friend again. They all headed to her room. Katherine motioned for Jen to go and not worry about her. She was going to follow them but another person was coming in, so she kept hiding.

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

Katherine took a peek at who was there. Oh no, it was Michael. He was looking for someone to help him. But the employes were at lunch break now. Katherine thought for a minute. He was definetly going to the to stay at the plaza, but Mia was too. So say they were to find one another. Oh dear. Bad idea.

She quietly tip toed so Michael wouldn't hear her going out to the elavatar. "Hey hold it!" Michael spotted her. Katherine imediatly stopped. She couldn't tell if he knew it was her. She still had her back towards him so he wouldn't know if it was really her or not. She took deep breathes staying calm.

"Do you know if there's anyone here who can help me."

"No." She said quickly and ran out of there before he could say anything else.

* * *

"Who's she?" Grandmere asked as soon as Lilly walked in. Clarisse looked all dizzy, you could tell by her eyes. 

"She's Lilly. You remember her. Grandmere you look...pale."

"I need my pills." Grandmere looked inside her purse. "Now I'm sure I put my pills here." She looked inside again.

"Why do you need them?" Lilly asked.

"She's old." Jen answered. Grandmere looked at Jen sharply.

"We could buy some at the store a few blocks away." Lilly offered.

"I'll go buy them." Mia spoke up.

"I'll come." Jen didn't want to hear Grandmere's moans again anyway. Both headed out to the store.

* * *

Katherine called Lilly out. She had to warn someone about what she saw. She knocked on the door a couple times when Lilly answered. 

"What?" Lilly stuck her head out the door.

"I saw Dad going out to the drug store. He was at the plaza not to long ago. Come on let's go find him and tell him." Katherine pulled Lilly out. Then she stopped, "Woah hold on a minute. Is he going to the store a couple blocks away?"

"Yea."

"Oh my gosh! Mia and Jen are there right now!" Lilly yelled. They both ran as fast as they could.

* * *

"Okay...I'll go find Mama and you go find Papa." Both split up and went searching. 

Michael was on an aisle 15 looking for snacks which Katherine has missed by accident. Katherine did find Jen on aisle 16 looking for water. Katherine pulled Jen.

"What?" She said looking annoyed.

"Dad is here so leave soon."

"WHAT?" She yelled out loud.

Michael herd that, then he just ignored it. He took out a box of cereal when he saw at the empty space two twin girls in aisle 16. Michaels eyes widden. "What?" He said to himself, he came running to aisle 16.

"Jen?" He called out.

Both girls herd this and froze.

"Katherine are you there?" Mia called out coming along too. Both parents were in the same aisle already.

"Jen!" Michael yelled.

Michael found both twins there.

"Katherine?" Mia came in then looked up to see Michael on the other side.

"Oh no." Jen muttered.

"Michael?"

"Mia?"

"Jennifer?" Mia actually turned to the actual Jennifer.

"Katherine?" Michael turned to Katherine.

"Lilly! I loved name games!" Lilly suddenly came. Both Michael and Mia were left clueless at the time.

* * *

**Ehhh...this chapter is okay I guess...please review!**

**So the guys all finally meet. But what will happen to both Michael and Mia...what will be next? Review and find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUYS ALL OF YOU (not all)ARE CONFUSED. MIA AND MICHAEL NEVER MARRIED...EVER! They never were, they were only engaged. So for all of you people who are really really really confused and don't know what happend in the begining...they weren't married. This is a mystery. I know I added the "bride" word before, Michael was just using it to be kind of funny or sarcastic. I guess I shouldn't of added it. Oh well! Enjoy guys!**

"I was on a trip to New York coming for a simple meeting with an agent. _Then _I find my dark past coming back to haunt me. Do you think it's funny? No! I'm confused here! What the heck is going on?" Michael nearly exploded.

Everyone was at the Plaza sitting down while hearing Michael practically yell about what was happening. Mia was there too. She wasn't totally mas as Michael was, but she was mad still.

"Mind telling me too." Mia and Michael both waited for a response from them. There was a long pause until Katherine broke the silence.

"The whole story?" Katherine didn't have to ask they both wanted to know everything.

"We accidentally got swaped back when we went on the cruise. We didn't know what was going on until we figured out ourselves."Jen started, "We were smart enough to finally know eachother. We talked on the phone a few times. So we played ourselves for awhile until we'd figure out what to do."

"We didn't tell you because we had no clue what your reactions would be. So you weren't with the same girls from last time. We're sorry we lied. We all desided to come to New York now, but I guess this plan didn't work out. I also have something really important to tell you." Katherine looked more down than she'd ever been in her life.

"Dad, we really need to talk to you about something important-" Jen got cut off by Mia.

"You mean to tell me that I wasn't with Katherine this whole time, I was with Jennifer?"

"And I was with Katherine." Michael crossed his arms and looked at them strait in the eyes.

"That's basically it. So we're all clear now, great." Jen already started to leave.

"Hold it!" He stopped her. "You two come back in 10 mintues I need to talk to Mia privately." Both went out but were really easdropping the whole conversation.

"So..." Michael scratched the back of his neck, "Long time no see." Mia looked at him awkwardly, "Yea I guess." She said quietly. "So how is this going to work out?" Mia asked him avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think this will ever work out. Nothing ever works out now."

"What are you saying." She said carefully now looking up to meet his dark eyes.

"I'm just saying- I- Well you know-" Michael was stuck on knowing what to say. He just ended up with mixed up words.

"So you're saying it's me. You know,I know you're pissed out at me since then but why bring it up now?" Mia was starting to boil her body was warmer and her eyes were full of anger and hate. Her memories started coming back now. She just wanted to push them all away. The one thing she hated was the things that happend to her since then. Michael wouldn't dare to hurt Mia like that.

"Mia please not right now. I'm late for a meeting now. How about YOU take the girls with you and bring them back to Califorina when I'm back next month. Is that alright?"

"Fine. See you next month then. Bye." Mia said calmly. Michael went rushing out the door. Mia signed. This is all going to change...again.

* * *

"Something that happend 'since then' like she said it." Katherine and Jennifer herd the whole conversation.

"I have no idea." Jen shrugged. Suddenly someone put one hand on each of the girls shoulders. The girls froze instantly.

* * *

**Review? Wouldn't hurt, right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Oh and to answer YOUR question (you know who you are) next chapter starts now! Now here a question guys...what on earth happend to Rebecca aka Lea?**

* * *

It was the twin's last night in Genovia then they'd head back to California. Who knows what might happen there? Katherine and Jennifer were suposed to be sleeping now, but they just couldn't with one hundred thoughts in their minds. There was silence in the room except for the wind you could hear from outside the window. As much as the two tried closing their eyes they would instantly open again. 

Katherine sat up from her bed and faced Jennifer still laying on the bed. "Jen?" Katherine said outloud breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't want everything to go back to normal like it did before."

Jen sat up and faced Katherine this time. "What do you mean?" She said carefully.

"I mean that I don't want everything to go back to being the same. I don't want us seperated. I'm glad I found you. This was the greatest thing that has ever happend to me. I thought for once thing were about to change. I actually spoke to my dad for the first time. I didn't even know if my dad existed or not. And now I actually saw him and spoke to him, I never had a dad in my life until today. And now everything is gone, my life is going to go back to normal as it was. You know sometimes I wish Mom and Dad were back together, but I doubt that would happen at this rate." Katherine layed her head back down to the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Me too," Jen thought for a second, then the light bulb turned on, then it hit her, "Unless..." She trailed off. Katherine sat back up, "Unless what?" She said slowly. "Unless it really did happen." Jen turned to face Katherine. Katherine smiled at her.

"Ladies it's the middle of the night, continue this conversation in the morning." One of the security men called out.

"Kay." They said and went back to sleep. "That idea just might work." Katherine said before sleeping.

* * *

"Okay," Mia, Jen, and Katherine had just landed and were out of the airport to see bright sunny California again. Mia turned to them, "Do any of you know how to get to your father's house?" She asked them. 

"I remember!" Jen said cheerfully, all of them were getting in the taxi now.

* * *

"Here it is." Jen said looking at the beautiful house that stood out from the rest. It was almost dark out right now and getting chilly just then. 

"Are you sure that's the house? Cause we can just-" Mia was turning back but Katherine turned her over to face the house again. Jen dragged Mia along, "Yep that's the house. No time for regretting now." She rang the door bell. She fixed her hair and she noticed Jen arching her eyebrow, Mia stopped what she was doing and turned to see Michael opening the door.

He opened the door and let everyone in. "Hi." Mia said shyly and shook hands with Michael. While shaking hands Michael noticed a ring on her finger. A ring on a very important finger that it. He stopped and said nervously, "You-you're en-engaged?" His eyes bugged open.

"Uh-huh. With James, it's been weeks now." Mia looked at her ring with regret, then she quickly thought she's engaged. She should be the luckiest woman on earth now. Katherine and Jennifer looked from Michael to Mia back and forth waiting for someone to say something.

"Great." Michael faked his enthusiasm. Jen and Katherine both went in the backyard playing with Rusty Michael's dog.

Mia and Michael watched them playing and laughing, you could hear them from inside. "They sure like being together don't they?" Mia watched both of them laughing together seeing the dog catch the frisbe and running toward them.

Michael noticed this too. He half grinned at that. "Yea they are. I don't think they want to be seperated."

"I guess they don't." Mia shrugged. It was getting darker now and Jen and Katherine came in.

"Man that rusty can jump high." Katherine laughed.

"We came back it was getting really dark out." Jen sat on the couch to rest.

Mia started to get up and got her bag, "I should get going. Have fun with Dad OK?" She started to go towrd the door.

Michael stopped her just in time. "Mia?" He blurted out. "Yea?" She turned over and looked at him expecting an answer quickly because she was about to leave. "Why don't you stay a little longer with us? We have an extra guest bedroom here and I'm sure the girls would like you to stay."

"Yes Mom please! Can you stay? Don't leave thing are _so_ much interesting when you're going to be around." Katherine told Mia. Jen told her to shut up with that last bit she said by kicking her ankle.

"Interesting, eh?" Mia said laughed at that. She wasn't_ that_ interesting.

"It'll just be the four of us at dinner," he dropped the cheerful act then looked at me, "for the first time." He added that just to see my reaction. I admit, I almost did come up to say something clever back to him but...the phone rang."

"Make that the five of us." Michael hug up the phone and got out an extra plate. Jen sighed and nodded her head.

"Jen, what's wrong with that?" Michael said to Jen. She looked up in suprise.

"Nothing." She said dully.

It was nearly an hour when Rebecca had got got to the door. Mia's mind exploded with a million thoughts about who she was. She couldn't really see a happy future coming to her today. Michael opened the door and there stood a half pissed, half joyful, Rebecca kissing Michael as if it was a daily routine. Michael blushed instantly, he didn't dare to look right at Mia.

"Oh, Rebecca I'd like to introduce you to someone or some people." Michael looked nervous. His palms began to sweat and he put them on the side of his jeans. At first you couldn't tell if he was really choking or not but then he found his words.

"Hi Le-I mean _Rebecca_ had a nice trip?" Jen winked at her. 'Rebecca' of course had shot a warning glare at her.

"This is Mia." He said simply. He found that easy to say and went right with it. He didn't want to add any information attached to her name like ex-girlfriend who was by the way almost engaged with me. He also didn't want to add the princess thing either, because Mia didn't like to be mentioned that. She wasn't the type who'd advertise herself as a princess. She kept those things personal.

Rebecca let out her hand and smiled at her, "I'm Rebecca, Michael's girlfriend." Rebecca could possibly be the jelous type like Michael would of thought just know. Michael swallowed hard. This whole thing would freeze and never happen again. Of course, things never worked that way. Life can't pause, it can't rewind, it can't fast forward, and it can't start over it just has to continue. You just had to accept that. Michael did might as well see where this goes, as well as the relationship goes, and move on.

"And I'm Mia," you can't blame Mia for being pissed at this, but boy did she plan revenge, "Michael's _ex-girlfriend_." Mia looked at Michael innocently like she didn't mean to blurt that out, but that smirk meant she meant to say it big time. She knew adding that about herself would be a huge spin off.

"Michael. You should of told me you'd have company over here." Rebecca quietly.

"But that's not else, we also have Jen's sister Katherine." Michael changed the topic suddenly. Rebecca didn't care she already knew about Katherine. She really wanted to get to the bottom of Mia even if it meant she had to act out as Miss clueless. She was working for Chris, the old guy at the birthday party, he had been a local spy whom traveled in America for someone in Genovia. Lea (Rebecca) was a daughter of this guy. She was told everything she needed to do by her father aand the Genovian. However, not many know that this is a act plan made into a murder by revenge of the Genovian. What have they done? It wouldn't be revealed any time soon, at least not now. One of the things Lea was to watch out for that Amelia woman. She did. She wanted to get information quick. She needed to tell the guy she found her and what she needed to do. Don't blame her, Lea is a nice woman and all but really she had no choise, like her father said, "Either it's being paid by him or out on the streets making a life now." like I told you no choise.

"You know I'm not really hungry. I feel really, really dizzy all of a sudden. I think I'll just head up." Mia suddenly left upstairs. Was it anger or sadness that made her want to leave? Mia didn't know she just wanted to forget that right now.

"Yea I'll still kind of jet lagged. I'm so tired, you know, it's been a long flight." Katherine left the table.

"Yea...me too." She put her fork out and left catching up with Katherine who was on the stairs.

"Was it something I've done?" She asked with a shocked expression she faked. Michael shrugged and ate his dinner.

* * *

**Review? Sorry...I barely finished I've been stuck on this for 3 days. Don't worry I got all the good drama up next...**

**I mean ((uses narrator voice)) fine out what all the drama and the questions you're all raving about. Find all the shocking, delightful, breathe taking, adventerous, dramatic, passionate, hart warming up coming chapters...NEXT!...**

**...That is if you review of course.**

**Dun dun DUN! There! How was that for a good narrator/journalist/TV new reporter/ writer voice with SPICED UP WORDS? Huh? Good? Yeah?**

**SEE I TOLD YOU I COUND DO IT JENNY! YOU NEVER BELIVED ME! HAHAHAHA! Sorry I'll stop. HA! ok.**

**Review pweese!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long update guys. You know how school is and stuff, right? It all gets us caught up. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for understanding. Oh and I'm guessing I'm this could take 35-40 chapters long?**

Other note: Have you read my story DATEFINDERS?

Remember...does Trent ring a bell?

Go to my profile and click on my forums and you can go to the DATEFINDERS forums. YAY!

If you didn't read DATEFINDERS go to my profile and read it! If you want...but I highly encourage you, if you want a good laugh!

* * *

Mia was un packing her stuff until she herd a voice from behind."Hey." She quickly turned around. "Oh it's you." she laughed nervously.

"Need some help?" Michael looked at Mia's suit case. "No I'm fine."

"How was dinner?" She asked folding her shirt and putting it in a drawer. "It was fine." He said. Mia saw the angry expression on Michael's face. "You know maybe I shouldn't stay here. I'm sorry to bother you." She got all her shirts from the drawer and started packing.

"No. It's fine. Stay." He got all her clothes and put it in the drawers. Mia just put them back in the suit case again. "It's obvious you don't really want me here. I'm sorry." He put her clothes out.

"Stay." He meant his word.

"No." She snatched her clothes from Michael but Michael kept hold of them. "Please." his eyes pleaded. Her eyes got stuck into his peat bogs. Oh how she wished she'd never looked in his eyes. Too late, though.

"For Katherine and Jennifer to get to know us better. Spend time with family." He added.

Mia sighed, "Alright." Michael smiled, "Great," He headed out the door then turned to face her again, "Night."

"Night." She said shyly. She had to admit, Michael still looked hott even after all those years. She looked at her ring, reminding her about James.

* * *

"Hey Michael?" Mia walked to Michael's door. She knocked quietly. Then she opened it, "Michael where's-" she stopped there because she saw Michael and Rebecca kissing on his bed and who knew what happend under the covers. Flashbacks came to her head on that night when she saw Michael on the bed with another woman.

"Oh I sorry. I'll leave."She was going to close the door but Michael said, "I'll be right down. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not the first time it's happend." And she closed the door.

She walked down and saw Katherine and Jennifer already sitting down talking. "Mom, what's wrong?" Jen said as Mia took a seat.

"Nothing." she sighed.

"Where's Dad?"

"Right here." Michael said walking right into the kitchen. "How did you sleep Mia?" Michael asked Mia. "Fine. Not as good as you did, though." Michael froze then went back to cooking breakfast.

Rebecca, who just came in to hear what Mia had said, was starring at Mia."What?" Mia said innocently.

"Well, I'm gonna head out." Mia got up and headed out the door.

"Mia! Mia! Wait up!" Michael voice called out behind her as she was walking.

Mia sighed heavily and turned to face Michael, "What?" she said sharply at him. "What is up with you today? I never seen you act this way." Mia would of turned around and walk off leaving him clueless, but she didn't do that.

"Nothing, okay? I'm just . . . I don't know!" she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Is it about what you saw this morning?" He asked. It got silent. Somehow, Michael knew it had to be it.

Mia started to turn her back on him but Michael touched her shoulder to stop her. "I don't even know why you're mad. _We're_ not together anymore. So why are you acting like you did before?"

Mia turned to face Michael, "You know what? I don't care! Go fuck your girlfriend! Be happy! But stop it! I hate you, and you hate me, so why do you even care? Don't worry about me. Like you said, we're not together anymore. But you know what Michael? I pissed at myself for making the awful mistake of even falling for you in the first place, I should of known what was headed my way, and look at me now!" Mia exploded in front of Michael and dissapeared instantly.

* * *

Tears of frustration and regret came down Mia's face. She didn't know what to do now. She hated herself for loving Michael. She hated herself for even falling for Michael in the first place. She hated that Michael loved her back. She hated that Michael hated her now. Why did this even happen? It was all her fault, that's what. She was the one who left Michael resposible for the twins always being there for them. She was the one that left her family behind. She left. Not them. Michael never did anything. He was left rejected. And she didn't even know what she was doing to Michael. He was confused and angry. He had sex with another woman because he was left alone feeling lost, and forgotten by the woman he loves. Now, she couldn't blame him for sleeping with another woman. She finally realized what she hated most. Herself. Too late now. There's nothing to do about it now.

"Too late now." she repeated to herself. I guess the best you can do is move on and forget everything.

* * *

"She hasn't came out that door since this afternoon." Katherine told Jennifer. They were standing in front of the guest bedroom.

"So what do you think we should do?" Jen asked.

"This isn't working out. We need to get her out of her bedroom first."

"Well it's morning. She has to come down and get something to eat. I bet she's starving."

**That night...**

Everyone at the dinner table ate quietly. They hadn't expected Mia to come skipping down with a smile on her face popping by.

She sat down at an empty chair, "Hey guys! What's for dinner?" Everyone starred at her froze and watched as Mia served herself dinner. They looked at her like they never saw her in a decade. "This is awesome. Great dinner. Hmm, I'm starved." She looked up at the 4 people sitting there looking at her with their mouths opened.

"What?" She said still smiling. "We going to eat or what?" They didn't say anything. How could she be acting so normal and cheerful, now? She just locked herself in a room for almost 2 days! And she's acting like this has never happened?

"You okay?" Michael managed to say to her.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" She said as she ate her mashed potatoes.

"Stunned." He said as her studied Mia's suprising attitude. Mia just shrugged. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm such in a happy mood. I feel great." She said grinning. Rebecca looked at Michael, Michael looked at Jen, and Jen looked at Katherine. They had no idea what's wrong with her.

* * *

The next night Michael and his band were playing at a outside cafe. They invited her to go. Mia was getting ready in her room putting her favorite shoes on. As she turned the knob, she found out it was locked. What the?

Someone put a hand over Mia's mouth and an arm around her waist. She screamed. Her heart beating faster and faster.

"Mia?" a knocked came. The person released her and Mia quickly turned around to see who it was and . . . no one was there.

"C-come in." She felt a lump in her throat.

"You look pale. What happened?" Michael looked at the terrified expression on her face.

"There was someone here. He was about to kidnap me or something." Mia began to cry. Michael gulped. The person was back. He thought it had to be the same person. "It was probably someone drunk who got in your open window." Michael pointed at the opened window in the room.

Mia shut the window shut. She calmed down a little. She kept telling herself that it was okay. She walked behind Michael out the house and closed the car door. She did it slowly. She was shaky. Her body was shaky. "You okay?" Mia smiled to tell me she was fine.

She calmed herself down and started to close her eyes. The silent car drive with Michael wasn't so bad. Both of them didn't say anything. There was a voice in Mia's head that said she still had something to do.

"Michael?" She broke the silence.

"Yes?" He said focussing on the road.

"You know what I said to you that morning? Well sorry. I was so mad at the moment, and I made a complete fool of myself. I'm sorry. All I want to say to you is that I hope we're cool with eachother. I'llrespect you from now on."

"Good. And same goes with me." He said coldly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Mia crossed her arms and sank back at her seat, looking out her window. _Just as long as you won't be bitchy_ he thought. _Hey, I'm not the one who's the asshole _Mia said in her mind. The weird thing was, they always could read eachother's minds.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, there's Rebecca with the girls." Michael told Mia as they walked in the outdoor restaurant. Music was playing loud and people were dancing everywhere.

"Hey, guys." Lea said smiling at the two of them.

"Hey." Mia smiled back. The girls appeared behind Lea. They hugged their mother and they sat down at a table. "Where's Michael?" Lea asked looking around her. "Oh. He's just doing some sound check inside." Mia said.

"Anything to drink ladies?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just have some water, thanks," Mia told him.

"I'll have some nice fresh lemonade," Rebecca said.

"Do you want any drinks, girls?" Rebecca asked the two of them.

"No." they said at the same time.

"I'll be right back then." the waiter said, and left them.

This night Lea had a perfect plan on how to finish the job tonight. Though she wasn't sure how it would work out. The guy did say, "Lea I want you to bring her to me as soon as possible." Lea did feel a little guilty to what she was going to do.

"Here you go." the waiter came and put the drinks down at the table. At that moment Michael's band came on stage. Mia turned around, and Lea had a tiny bottle on her hand a poured some of it in Mia's water. Then Mia turned around and took a sip of her water. It tasted a bit sour-ish to her.

It's been almost 4 hours and Mia has been getting headaches. She also felt dizzy, everything was a blur. She couldn't focus her vision anymore, and it kept getting worse.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked everyone. He looked over at Mia, "Mia, are you feeling alright?" Mia looked lost, or like she had a comma or something. She also looked kind of drunk by the way she was moving. "Yeah, let's g-go." Mia got up and began walking. She got even worse than before and then she fainted. Luckily, Michael was right behind her. He caught her as she dropped backwards. She wasn't dead now. She is actually in a deep sleep.

"Mia?" Michael shook her alittle, "Did she have anything strong to drink?"

"No. She just had water." Rebecca said. She had to admit, this was very very low ofher, but what else could she do now?

Michael carried Mia all the way to the car, and then back home. Once they were home he carefully layed her on the couch. He sat beside her and pushed her hair back. "Mia I hope you're okay." he murmured. He put his ear on her chest to see if she was breathing okay. She was breathing evenly. So she was fine. He figured she must of dozed off or something. He carried her to her bedroom and put her in bed.

That night, Michael worried about her. He couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning every minute. He had Mia stuck on his mind. What was it that made him this worried? Michael got up and went straight towards Mia's room. He opened the door quietly and laid beside her on the bed. She was still sleeping and Michael pulled her even closer to him.

* * *

The next morning Mia woke up and saw the sun's light through the window. It was a beautiful morning. She felt something on the bed beside her . . . or someone. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her protectively. Her eyes rolled over to the side and she saw Michael sleeping beside her. At that moment Michael's eyes opened. 

"What . . . are . . . you . . . doing?" she said slowly looking at Michael strangely. Michael suddenly realized what he WAS doing. He forgot he even did that last night.  
"I was worried about you. You passed out last night. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he scratched the back of his head thinking _why on earth did I do that_?

"Sorry. Um, I'm going to go."he got up and went out of there fast. Mia bit her lip and starred at the door. What was that?

-------

It was after lunch time and Michael did the craziest thing that time. Michael wanted to see Rebecca privately. They were in that living room for an hour now. Mia kept her eyes at the living room entrance the whole time. Rebecca finally came out.

"We're getting married!" she said happily, showing the diamond ring on her finger.

"What?" Mia said, with her jaw opened.

"What?" Katherine said, with her eyes widening.

"What?" Jen did that the same.

Mia heavily sighed and got up and went walking upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She didn't know what she felt right now either confused, angry, pissed, jealous. Wait...why jealous? She has nothing to be pissed at.

"Should someone go get her?" Rebecca asked.

**I know it's short. But at least I updated reviews will be appreciated! Please, please, please, please review! I will put out some important stuff from the past chapters and a lot more!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

There was a knock on Mia's door. The door cracked open and Michael's face popped out. "Can I come in?" Mia nodded, starring at the floor. Michael walked a little close to Mia.

"Mind explaining me what just happened back there?"

"Nothing happen." Mia denied.

"Really? What is your problem? Is there some kind of problem you have about me marrying Rebecca?" Michael was hiding a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have any problem with anything." Mia got up and walked past Michael leaving the room.

"Oh, really? Then how come I have a feeling you're avoiding something?" Michael said, catching up with Mia.

"What makes you think that?" Mia said, walking down the stairs trying her best to avoid Michael. Michael was right behind her however, "Like right now, you're trying to walk away from me." This made Mia stop for a second, slowly she turned and faced him, "I'm fine, I'm totally happy for you. Really." Mia forced a smile.

"Thanks," Michael said with a unsure smile. Mia almost tried to hug him but Michael stuck out his hand. "Right." Mia said understanding, they shook hands and went seperate ways. Mia looked back at Michael . . . and maybe . . . maybe sheregretted what she said.

* * *

"Hey Mia?" Rebecca said as she came in Mia's room. 

"Yes?" Mia said half annoyed at the sound of Rebecca.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you help me plan the wedding. Of course I can't plan this by myself. So ... what do you say?" Rebecca looked so desperate with her eyes all hopeful. It made Mia feel defeated.

"O-okay," Mia smiled weakly. "Great!" Rebecca jumped and gave Mia a hug. "We should get to work now!" Mia felt like saying something like 'shut up, it's just a stupid wedding' but she just grinned and followed Rebecca.

* * *

"How could Dad do that?" Jen said walking around in circles. 

"I'm sure it's because he loves her," Katherine said.

"How can he? She's a witch! I don't even know how we're going to go through this! Who knows what she's capable of! Mom is getting married and Dad is getting married and I don't know why is this all happening!" Jen was frustrated with all this mess. Sometimes she wished that none of this would have ever happened. _All_ of it.

"Ready to help, Mia?" Rebecca asked cheerfully. Mia forced a smile that said ' I'm ready to help!'. She hoped it worked. Otherwise it would look, 'Like I'd help a bitch like you.'

* * *

"Michael! Michael! Over here!" There was a crowd of reporters surrounding Michael, demanding answers. It was clearly obvious that they wouldn't leave until they got the dirt. "Michael Moscovitz, is it true that you are getting married or is this a rumor?" The man held out his recorder up to Michael mouth. 

"Yes, it is true I'm getting married," Michael said calmly.

"When is this wedding?" another reporter asked. "Very soon," Michael said confidently.

"And is it true that your ex-girlfriend, Princess Amelia, is living with you at your house?" one reporter said from the way back. All people went crazy, they started flashing and asking more questions. Michael didn't say anything.

"Princess Amelia! Princess Amelia!" the reporters started going to her, she was Michael's car waiting for them to come but didn't know she'd have unexpected guests waiting for her. She was furious at Michael, but she had stuff like that to worry about later.

Michael came as fast as he could to the car and drove off. Rebecca was silent and so was Mia, this annoyed Michael somehow.

"So . . . anything else we need to do?"

"Go home would be good," Mia said, "and a good long talk with you would be great also!" Mia said half sarcastically. "Great," Michael said boredly.

At the house, Rebecca was skimming through some wedding catologues, Michael was watching TV, Katherine and Jennifer were hanging out at their room. Mia came down to the living room and sat down next to Michael. "Hello," she said smiling dumbly. Michael knew where this was going, "What?"

"You never ever told me they would be reporters earlier." Mia got to the point and her face got all serious.

"I didn't know they would be following me all the way to the shop! How was I supposed to know?" Mia pondered for a while and said, "Alright. But I want everybody to zip it about me, okay?" Michael nodded and saluted at her. This made Mia laugh, "Michael, I'm serious."

"Okay, me too," Michael said smiling. "Want to watch TV with me?" Mia nodded and relaxed herself on the couch. "Don't you look comfy right now," Michael said.

"Yep, I am."

"It looks like you haven't been this relaxed in a while. Having too much stress there?"

"Yeah, you know with me being a princess you hardly ever get any rest," Mia explained. "I mean I hardly get ANY rest time. I never have me time. I can't be relaced knowing I have full responsibility for my country. I just-"

"Mia, Mia, Mia, you're not in Genovia right now, you can relax now. Go ahead. Relax." Michael came closer to Mia and put his hands on top of Mia's shoulders. This made Mia relax her shoulders a little more. "Now relax your shoulders and breathe calmly." Mia tried to do as she was told but she felt a little awkward, "Just close your eyes, Mia, and breathe deeply." Mia closed her eyes and relaxed a little bit. Michael began to massage her shoulders. "That help?"

"Mmm, yeah." Mia smiled at herself, enjoying the massage she was getting from Michael. "That's better," he said. "Mmmmm, thanks."

"Michael?" A voice interrupted us. We seperated from eachother quickly. What a shame Mia was already starting to get the hang of this. Rebecca looked confused for some reason, "What are you doing?"

"Michael and I, were just . . ."

"-just helping eachother relax a bit that's all. That's all we were doing in case you're wondering. Nothing else. Nothing happened. Nothing happened but that. That'all that happened."

"We get the point, Michael," Mia hissed.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you are going to come with me to meet our wedding planner." Rebecca said. Mia started going up to her room now.

"No sorry I can't," Michael looked over at the stairs, which Mia was on. "But I'm sure Mia and the girls would love to come." Michael made that last sentence loud enough for Mia to hear. Mia sighed and stomped off upstairs. _Thanks a lot,_ she thought. _Oh and thanks for killing my relax time with Michael too. _Not that she enjoyed that moment with Michael or anything. Well...maybe she did a little.

**For all those people who read my story and want to kill me for updating slowly YOU GOT TO REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**don't kill me!**

**Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

"Big wedding cake."

**Wedding cake**

"Got it," Mia said writingit down onthe list.

"Mom, don't worry about writing it down. I'll do it," Katherine said as he grabbed the notebook and pen from Mia. "Oh . . . kay," Mia said. "No problem."

"Right. Well, a beautiful perfect wedding dress!" Rebecca said.

**_A white table cloth_**

"Got it."

"Entertainment. Music. Performances. You think we could get a band, asking too much?

**_man with a guitar- Trent_**

"Not at all," Jennifer said with a smirk.

"We need a place to have the wedding."

**_Reserve the garage for the wedding_**

"Anything else?" Katherine asked.

"Oh! And we need to get the rings!"

**_Get two onion rings (nice and hot)_**

"Great!" Katherine said, laughing lightly.

"We're here!" Rebecca exclaimed as they parked infront of the bridal store. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and followed, jumping Rebecca inside. The store was very bright and filled with hundreds of gowns. This made Rebecca more exited.

"Oh, look at this beautiful dress," Mia said, getting the dress out so she can get a better look at it. "Excuse me," Rebecca said. "But you're not getting married. I am. So you just sit over there and watch. Okay? Okay." Rebecca snatched the wedding gown from Mia and went in the dessing room.

At that moment, Mia felt angry just them. She was so rude. Of course she's getting married! But she doesn't have to be such a bitch about it. Arg! How can Michael have chose her over Mia? I mean, Michael couldn't possibly see niceness in this woman. She's evil. She's . . . . Michael's soon-to-be wife. Just weeks away-

"What do you think?" Rebecca said, moving the certain aside and coming down to where all the mirrors were.

"I think the table cloth looks better," Jennifer whispered to Katherine.

"Nice." Mia couldn't care less.

Dress shopping was over after 2 long hours with Rebecca. She paid for her dress, and they were—finally— out of here!

"Okay, girls get in the car," Mia said, closing her door. There was a big loud _thump_ noise just then. Mia looked out her window and Rebecca was on the floor in pain, putting one hand over a large purple bruise. "Oops! Sorry. You should definetly watch where you're going," Mia said. "Just get me home, bitch!" Rebecca screamed.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Actually she did. She secretly smiled to herself.

* * *

"Mia, what did you do?" Michael said, putting the ice packon Rebecca's head.

"I told you! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know Rebecca wanted to drive, I thought she was going to sit on the other seat because she was so tired." Rebecca shotMia a death glare.

"Well, watch out next time," Michael said. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"WHAT?" Rebecca snapped. "You're going to forgive _her? _Her? Michael, she hit me on the head with the car door on purpose! And that's all you say to her, 'don't do it next time.'"  
"Well, what so you want me to say to her 'go away forever, I don't want you around anymore because you're dangerous!'" Michael said.

"Actually," Rebecca said. "That's not a bad idea."

"Rebecca!" Mia suddenly began to cry. Tears came down her face, making her feel hurt inside and out. She put both hands on her face crying even more. "Why don't you like me? I'm only trying to be a friend here. I come to Michael's house and all you ever do is making me feel more unconfortable than I already was." Michael put an arm around Mia, trying tomake her feel as confortable. She just kept sobbing on Michael's chest.

"Mia, please calm down. Mia, please. It's okay, it's okay." He patted her back.

"Rebecca" Michael said. "We're going to need to talk later." Rebecca knew. She knew. Mia wasn't REALLY crying. She's just trying to put an act for him. Mia winked at Rebecca, an evil emile creeping across her face. Rebecca just gave her a snobby look and walked away. Mia thought that maybe staying with Rebecca wasn't so bad.

**Mia: Hello?**

**James: Mia, it's James. Where the heck are you?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mia: Umm . . . I'm in . . .Uh, France.**

**James: Well, why didn't you tell me?**

**Mia: Uh . . . it was sudden.**

"Mia there you are-" Michael said, as he came into the the living room.

"Shut up!"she hissed at him.

**James: Who was that?**

**Mia: Who was what?**

**James: That voice. It sounded like a man's voice . . . Who's with you?**

**Mia: That---that's my friend, Leon.**

**James: But-**

**Mia: Listen, James. I'll call you back later.**

**James: Yeah, but-**

She hung up the phone. Turning to Michael she smiled. She was hoping he didn't hear what she just said to James. Most importantly, she didn't want him to know is was James. Michael did notice alright. He herd it ALL,and he wanted to know what she was talking about. "What was that?" Michael asked.

"What?" She said.

"Who was that. And . . .who's Leon?"

"Oh, that," she said biting her lip. "That was a friend."

"And why did you call me 'Leon'?"

"Well . . ." She was dead. Mia knew she couldn't answer this one. So why not tell the truth? You never know what might happen. Mia thought about this again, however. "No reason. Bye!" She walked past Michael, attempting to leave before he could say anything else. But Michael wasn't going to let her out that easily.

"Oh, there's a reason alright," he said, following Mia upstairs. "And you are going to tell me."

Mia felt like throwing up just then. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't say anything and continued stomping up the stairs. Michael was really getting annoyed but all this. When they reached the top, Micheal put both his hands on her shoulders, bringing her gently towards him.

"You can tell me anything." His bright, intelligent brown eyes showed he really meant what he said. "Mia, you know you can tell me anything. I was always there for you like you were always there for me. You know me, Mia."

She didn't know how it happened but she had to let it out. He had a point. It would be wrong lying to him. Some bad things may have happened in the past but that doesn't mean they shouldn't trust eachother. Mia took a deep breathe and said, "That was James. He's my. . ." Mia didn't want to say it. She couldn't.

Michael looked down at her hand that had a ring on it and nodded. "I see," he breathed.

"You're getting married. But why the lies?"

"It's just," Mia said, "I can't, okay? I can't. He doesn't know I'm in California. He doesn't know I'm with you. He doesn't know anything about this whole story. I just can't tell him. I have to get back soon and plan my wedding."

"Getting married already. Wow, aren't we all in a rush," he said sarcastically.

"Why, is there a problem?" Mia looked at him curiously.

"Oh, no. I'm just saying. I'm sure you find this guy special and all. What with all the lies . . ."

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes. "Would you let that go?"

Rebecca's voice echoed throughout the house. "Mia? Mia, can you please come down here. I need your help."

With a last glance at him she walked down the stairs, leaving Michael standing there looking like a dope.

Mia walked down and saw Rebecca with Jennifer and Katherine all sitting on the cream colored leather couch with papers scattered everywhere. Rebecca looked up from her notebook. "Oh, Mia. Sit." Mia sat.

"I've got to call the caterer now before they close--Oh, Mia, can you get the number. I have the number in my purse. Can you go to the room and get it please? I need it now." Mia, without complaining, sighed and dragged her feet up the stairs all the way to Michael's room.

Michael's room.

After all this time she has been in the house, she has NEVER EVER been in Michael's bedroom. Boy, was this going to get interesting for her. Turning the knob slowly, she thought about what she would see in there. She went in.

The room wasn't half bad. It was bright, most of the light coming from the small sun roof just above the red queen bed. A giant screen TV, along with a book case of books, a laptop on the small wooden desk, and black leather couches. Just beside it was the closet. She walked inside, each step clickclacking on the hard wooden floor.

She began searching for her purse. From the bed all the way to the couches. That leaves it to the closet. She walked toward the walk-in closet and opened the door. She looked up at the variety of shoes on the shelved to the shirts and pants hanging, one byone. Then down at some closed drawers. She couldn't find anything. Where was that stupid-

Looking down at a halfway open drawer might have been the biggest mistake. Because what she saw in there was her name. Mia. Curiousity got to her. She looked to see if anyone was in the room. Then she opened the drawer all the way.

In there she found a small rectangular white box with words in black marker 'Mia'.

She took it out and opened it. She saw pictures of them. When they were still together. In love. She flipped through all the pictures, each one making her want to cry. She didn't cry, but she felt like it. She really was about to burst. Next, she saw a couple of her stuff in there. Just her CD's, poems, stories, movies, basically some of her stuff. Digging through her stuff, she spotted a small blue velvet box. She opened it and gasped.

A necklace.

A gold necklace!

With the words 'Princess of My Heart.'

Mia melted right there on the spot. A tear ran down her cheek. She got out an envolope, which had her name on it. She began reading. Michael's voice echoing through her mind:

_Dear Mia,_

_I know that these past couple of weeks were tough for you, as well as me. Since the night you came home, all I kept thinking was about you. I will never forgive myself for doing what I did. Never. I don't know what I was even thinking. Or what came through my head at that time. It's just, these last couple of months were horrible. You never came home. You only came sometimes, and most of them bringing Katherine along. You know, I thought we were all a family. At least I thought that until you started leaving me. Mia, you left me taking care of our daughters. You were always gone. Even I could tell, from Jennifer and Katherine's face, that they missed you. I missed you. You weren't even there for their first birthdays. _

_Those months have passed and I got angier everyday. I couldn't see why this was even happening. I was practically being a single parent. You left us. You left me. You left your family behind. You just kept going on and on about how your country is most imporant. I was beginning to think I lost you forever. I mean, I didn't even know who you were. This wasn't the Mia I fell in love with. You just . . . changed. It seemed like you were becoming like your Grandmother._

_All this time, I was confused. I was alone. I was on my own. I thought we were all a family. We were engaged! Thinking you probably forgot about me, I kind of got pissed. Anger. That's what it was. That's when--when I met with the director of offices.We went for coffee, I invited her to my apartment, I kissed her, then invited her to my bed. You know the story from there. Mia, I know you were hurt. All I want to tell you is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screwing up, I'm sorry for ever cheating on you, I'm sorry for everything. I love you, Mia. Even if you hate me right now, I just wanted to tell you that I still love you. I never stopped . . . and never will._

_Love,_

_Michael_

Her eyes began to water. Before she knew it, she was bawling like a baby. She cried harder and harder. Tears of mixed feelings: Pain, hurt, frustration, confusion, regretfulness, and most of all; love.

Out fell a ring. Right there on the blue carpet right in front of her.

She noticed it. Picking it up, she gasped.

Looks like she about to take another trip down Memory Lane.

* * *

**RE V I E W**

**If you want more, then do ME a favor and press the button on the left hand side below.**

**Thank you!**

**Remember. Review Motivation. Motivation**

**I think you know the answer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, okay. Don't kill me.**

**I know I haven't been updating for a long time, but during these days you can expect slow updates. Later on, during the summer, I can update all I want. Maybe even every two days. But, we'll see.**

**I MIGHT be very bosy during these weeks so I'll have all my updates by then, I guess. I really don't like how the story goes right now because it's so stucky right now. If you see the story pacing that means it's about to be finished. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now so you guys can read.**

* * *

All this week Mia has been avoiding Michael. She just stayed in her room, went out to eat, went to the bathroom, and that all. She didn't want to face anybody at this time. Especially Michael. It was just too much to take in for Mia, she didn't expect _this_. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Mia? It's Michael. Are you okay?"

"F-fine!" she said. "Don't come in."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, " she quickly thought of something. "I'm changing. So you chose a bad time, come back later, bye!" She hoped that would send him away. She didn't hear his footsteps, he was still there. Her heart started beating a thousand times faster, she really didn't want to face him again.

It was five minutes later, Michael decided to go.

Mia let out a sigh of relief and put her head down on her bed._ Okay_, she thought, _here's the plan; you book a ticket, fly to Genovia, find James, and get married._

_**How can you get married when Michael still loves you?**_

Because, he's getting married to Rebecca. He loves her. Not me.

Not true.

Mia put the pillow over her head and let out a fraustrated scream. She didn't want all this to happen. She just wanted everything to just turn out ...happy. What ever happened happily ever after? There is no happily ever after. Just a complicated story. She just wished she didn't screw up before. Be happy with Michael and her new family. Like it should be.

But he has a new life now. He moved on.

So, what next?

* * *

"Mia, this is too soon. Why are you leaving in such a rush?" Rebecca gave Mia a quick hug. 

"Oh, I have another wedding to plan. I'm getting married also." Mia gave Rebecca a small smile. Boy, was she going happy to be leaving that little bitch.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" Rebecca exclaimed. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Good luck. I hope he's not mad that you werein your ex's place." She winked. Mia smiled, faking a laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "I hope so too." Rebecca laughed harder. Mia, however, didn't find anything funny about this. What was so funny? The part about wishing her 'good luck' or the part where she KNEW! Michael must of told, Mia thought.

"Mom, why are you leaving so soon? Please stay. What about us?" Katherine said. Mia smiled at Katherine and touched her cheeck. "I have to go. Don't worry about me. You stay here with Dad, I'll come back, I promise." Katherine shot her sister a questioning look. Jennifer didn't know why her mom was leaving either.

"Don't you think we should wait for Michael to come back so you can say good-bye also-"

"No!" Mia said quickly. She cleared her throat and lowered her tone. "We should just go. Michael already knows I'm leaving so there's no problem." Sure, she knew that this was a big fat lie, but that would help her avoid him. She just needed to get out of there quick.

The all headed out to the car and went straight to the airport.

* * *

"Michael Moscovitz, how may I help you?" Michael said into the phone. 

"Michael? It's Rebecca. I already dropped Mia off at the airport. It's so sad that she's leaving." Michael's eyes popped out. This was news to him. "She was a such a great per-"

"WHAT?" Michael exclaimed. "She's gone? How? why--where? But, no one ever told me any of this!"

"Now, Michael, honey, calm down. She told me you already knew," Rebecca said, her voice getting suspicious.

"_I _don't know _anything_ about this. No one told me anything!" _How could she leave?_ He ran his hand through his hair and paced around the room trying to figure out what to do. Mia's cellphone. He could just call her and ask her, yeah, that's it.

"Well, that's odd then isn't it? I could of swore she said she told you already." There was a long pause. "Michael, I gotta go. See you later. Bye." Then she hung up.

Quickly, Michael dialed Mia's cellphone number.

She turned it off. Her answering machine way playing now,_I'm not able to answer your call right now, please leave a message after the beep. Thanks!_

Beeeep.

He hung up and buried his head in his hands. _Why did you leave?_

* * *

"Ah, there she she is!" Grandmere high-pitched voice call out. She smiled as Mia came in. Mia wasn't sure if Grnadmere was smiling because she was mad or she was drunk but whatever reason it is, it would have to wait. Mia wasn't in the mood with putting up with Grandmere. 

"Amelia, this is Lestabou Jeerquinee, he will be helping with the wedding perperations." Mia's mouth fall open.

"Amelia! Close your mouth, it is very rude for a lady to do that."

Closing her mouth, Mia's voice squeaked, "My wedding?" Grandmere looked rather annoyed than excited now. "Yes, Amelia!" she said in an annoyed voice, "Your wedding. What do you think? Seriously, Amelia, where have you been these days?" That was a question Mia certinaly couldn't answer. Why would she want to tell HER about where she was if she aleady knows Grandmere is going to 'dissapprove' about it all. It's ridiclulous, really. After this long flight she expected to relax a bit.  
But in Genovia, that's the last thing she would get.

"Where's Katherine? I want her to get into dress fitting." Grandmere flipped through some pages in the catolog she was reading, she pointed at a big purple fluffy dress. "I like this dress for her. What do you think? Let's get Katherine down here right now." She came up to the maid and told her, "Will you go get Katherine, please? I want her down here for a moment."

"No," I said, making the maid stop on her tracks. "K-Katherine is not here."

"Well if she's not here where is she?" Grandmere asked arching her left eyebrow.

Here comes the big killer. She took a deep breath.

* * *

It was getting dark soon. Katherine and Jennifer were sitting outside on the deck watching the breath-taking view of the ocean. They both stood there in pure silence just watching. 

"Why did she leave?" Katherine said.

"I don't know," Jennifer said staring up at the sky. "Something came up, I guess."

"But how are Mom and Dad going to get together again?"

"I don't know. I guess it just wasn't meant to be..." Jennifer looked at the ground starting to regret her hopes on ever getting her parents back together.

"Don't say that!" Katherine said, looking angry. "The only reason she left was beacause of Rebecca. She couldn't stand her! You've seen her! I can't stand the woman either, too! Maybe she hated the thought of Dad getting married... Maybe she just thinks that she should move on too..." Katherine trailed of, she was remembering the time, back in Genovia, that someone had proposed to hermother.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Mom is engaged. She's getting married to a guy names James. I don't know when, but I know that's the reason she left. She probably got a call from James asking where she's been."

"Ohhh," she understood.

"So, we're doomed," Jennifer said starting to get up. Katherine pulled Jen's shirt for her sit back down.

"No we're not."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jennifer said half sarcastically.

"We've got to stop this from happing." Katherine serious tone scared Jen a little. All of a sudden Jen started laughing.

"Kath, Jen, come in! It's getting dark!" Michael called out.

**If I get enough reviews I'll get to the good parts, which I am planning. Hehehe.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I have a long chapter special chapter in store for you now. Mwuahaha. Reviews are much appreciated, indeed. ****Let's start now...**

* * *

"Amelia, get her back this instant!" Grandmere commanded. "I will not let her stay in another place, especially with _him_!" 

"Grandmere, she's perfectly happy with Michael. You don't have to yell, calm down.They're all fine," Mia said in a tone she hoped would calm Grandmere down. Looks like it wasn't doing any good because Grandmere looked like she was about to boil.

"GET HER BACK IN GENOVIA _NOW_!"

"Grandmere-"

"No!" she said, her voice getting louder. "I want her here now. I don't care if she likes it or not, no excuses. I want her back in Genovia as soon as possible!" What is it with Grandmere always getting everything she wants. She wants this, she wants that. Mia was so sick of it!

"And you," she continued, "hanging out with that man-"

"Hello?" A voice from behind the door said. "May I come in, please?"

To save herself from being told off by Grandmere, Mia thankfully said, "Yes."

The door opened and there stood . . .James. Mia's mouth gaped open. _Oh, my God... I am so dead_. Grandmere must of scensed Mia's thoughts because she played an evil grin on her face and told James to sit down. _Why is she doing this to me?_

"Mia!" he exclaimed finally noticing Mia's presence. He came over to give her a long hug, when they broke apart he asked, "Back from France already?" Mia froze. She didn't even dare to look at Grandmere. She was probably going to tell him the whole truth.

Surprisingly, she kept her mouth shut. Mia cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah, I just had to come back. I really missed you."

Grandmere snorted after she herd that last part. Mia ignored her and kept talking to James. "I am so glad to see you again." James smiled.

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Grandmere clapped her hands interrupting the moment. "There's no time for that, there will be plenty of it after the wedding." She set her notebook down and took of her glasses. She noticed the two staring at her as if she was a wild animal. "Well don't just stand there! Let's get started."

_Do I really want this? Marry James, I mean. It's funny how in my teenage years I kept hoping I would marry Michael and live happily ever after. Now that . . . Oh, who am I kidding! I'm the one who screwed up! It's all my fault. None of this mess shouldn't of happened if I just spent some more time with my family. I know Michael hated it, but I had to go. For my country. Sometimes it's hard. I didn't know. . .I just didn't know. I guess family always comes first. That's what they always say, right? Well, I was terrible mom. I wasn't there for Katherine and Jennifer. I missed out. I didn't even get to know them that well. Well . . .Not until later. But why did this have to be such a huge mess? Can't I just clean it? Make the twin's life much easier, and Michael's and mine? I'd give anything for that. Now that I'm marrying another man I guess it's too late to say. There's nothing wrong with James. He's great. But, I don't really love him that way, you know? I finally realized I don't just afer we kissed. I didn't feel anything. Nothing. But, then again, there's no going back now. Michael is marrying someone else and me too. We're moving on, that's life. It's too late, there's no second chance now._

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We're talking about death here, if we get caught that is," Katherine said. They were right in front of Rebecca's room door. A place they hoped never to go in. 

"That's right, _if we get caught_. We're not going to get caught, Rebecca went to the store to buy sunscreen and Dad's at work. So we have plenty of time," Jen said confidently. She was actually very excited about it, she couldn't wait to find out more about Rebecca.

"You sure it's a good idea?"

"Of course it is! If you want to do the dirty work you might as well start here." Katherine swallowed hard and turned the door knob. As soon as they went in they started searching. They searched the whole room about 8 times. They still couldn't find anything good.

"Kath, I thin we should head out. Let's face it, there's _nothing_!" There was a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, there is," said Katherine's voice from behind the walk-in closet. "Come here."

Jen walked in the large narrow closet. "Kath?" she called out.

"Right here!" Jen kneeled down andgot some clothes out of the way so she could see Katherine better. She was behind the closet, stuck between some clothes. She had a small black bag with her. "Look at this," she said. Jen crawled in deeper and sat next to Katherine.

"Her agenda." Katherine got out a small black agenda out and handed it to Jen. "Read it. Carefully."

**assassination on the scheduled wedding date.**

**Call Lance**

**Go back to Genovia and meet him.**

"What?" Jen said, not understanding what she just read. Katherine got out something else and gave it to Jen.

"Wallet."

The first thing she noticed when she first opened the wallet was her ID. And the name.

Leah Kirkans.

Her face smiled back at Jen. Jen closed the wallet shut. "She's a fake." She stared blankly at the wall. Was she a lie? Did she want to use her dad? Millions of thoughts came running through her mind. Recovering from the shock, she managed to say, "Who _is_ she?"

"Didn't you read?" Katherine asked. "She's Leah Kirkans."

"Yeah, I did, but, what does she want . . . ?" Jen wanted to find more so she dug her hand in Rebe--Uh, Leah's bag. The last thing she would of suspected in her purse would be a gun. And of course, there was.

"Oh, my God!" Jen gasped.

"We better get out of here," Katherine warned.

"Yeah, agreed."

Katherine and Jennifer began to worry. Was there really a dangerous woman in their house? Would she want to kill them? Should they tell their father about this? Or would Rebec--I mean, Leah kill them? Whatever it was, they wanted to find out more.

An hour later, Michael came home and prepared dinner. Katherine and Jennifer offered to help him, they figured they should bring up what they just discovered without Leah overhearing.

"Can you two wait here?" Michael said. "I'm going to go upstairs and ask Rebecca what she wants for dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Jen squeaked. As soon as Michael was out of sight, Katherine spoke up, "What if she kills him now!"

"Shh!" Jen pointed her finger up, "She could hear you from up there, you know." Katherine rolled her eyes and say down.

"I don't care if she hears me, we shouldn't be keeping our mouths shut and do nothing about it. We never know what could happen. So, it's better to tell Dad _now_ then later."

"But what about Rebecca?" Jen bit her lip. "Err. . .Leah. How do we know she's not going to lie her way out of this, hm?" Katherine shrugged.

"Jen, she was a gun. A _gun_! Why do people have guns, huh? To kill! So, I say, we should tell."

"Fine," Jen surrendered. "But we're not going to tell him now. It's dinner. The last thing I want is for her to pull her gun out and kill me while I'm eating dinner."

"Fine," Katherine agreed. "But we should at least tell Mom first."

Jen's eyes bulged out. "_Mom_?"

"Yes, Mom," she repeated. "Come on, we at least have to let one person know."

Jen sighed. "If you must." Katherine got the phone and just as she was about to dial she put the phone to her ear. Her face turned pale.

"Kath?" Jen said, arching an eyebrow. "You okay?" Katherine motioned her to come closer. "What?"

"Listen," Katherine whispered.

**Leah: . . .I know.**

**Person on the other line: Leah, are you going to finish the job or not? Time is going by and we're not going to wait forever. Espcially him. He told us if we do what he says he'll pay us. So we're not going to do change in plans and lie him! Three weeks, Leah, three weeks.**

**Leah: I know but-**

**Jen: Hey, Leah, what's crackin'?**

**Leah: Oh, fuck...**

**Person on the other line: Who'sthis?**

**Jen: Yeah, this is Jen. You know, Michael Moscovitz's daughter? W-**

**Leah: HANG UP THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!**

**Jen: Why the heck would I do that when the conversation is getting good?**

**Leah: You little bitch! You hang up the phone right now or I'll-**

**Jen: Leah, you don't have to tell me, I already know. Surprised? I already know your real name! Nice ID by the way. Leah...You know what? I like it. Much better than Rebecca.  
****Yes, I already know. I already know ALL. And if I were you, I'd be worried. VERY worried because your stupid plan--whatever it is--won't work, and that's a garentee. BECAUSE IF YOU DARE TO PULL AND MOVES YOU'LL BE SORRY. Very sorry. **

Click.

Leah told him she would call him later. She sighed, "I knew I should of used my cellphone."

During dinner, it was pretty much silent. No one spoke, everyone just ate. Michael seemed to notice the weird silence right away.

"So," he began. "What happened today?"

"Not much," said Jen.

"Not much," repeated Katherine.

"Not much," Leah repeated again. Michael arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said, sounding as if he didn't believe them.

"Yeah," everyone at the dinner table said.

Katheine looked over at Leah. "Just another boring day. Isn't that right," Katherine looked down at her plate and said softly, "_Leah_."

"Leah?" Michael sounded strange.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine sneered at Leah. "I meant Rebecca." Rebecca glared at her. Katherine ignored her and smiled up at Michael.

"Silly me." Katherine felt a hard kick on her knee from under the dinner table. Leah smiled back at Katherine, when really all she wanted was to stranggle her.

After dinner, Leah stompped all the way to the living room. Katherine and Jennifer were watching TV in the living room, both laughing their head off at a show. When Leah came right in the girls ignnored her presence. They barely new she was there.

Still laughing.

She put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot loudly against the polished wooden floor.

Still laughing.

She looks at her watch. Her clears her throat and looks at the two girls.

Still laughing.

Finally, she shut the doors behind her, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off. This seemed to get their attention this time. Both of them turned their heads slowly and faced Leah.

"Listen you little stupid bitches," Leah said, in her deep, snobby voice. "I don't want you in my room, and I don't want you going though my stuff, got it?"

"What stuff?" Jen said innocently, trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh, give me a break!" Leah snorted. "Playing dumb is such a stupid move." Leah stepped closer, looking at Katherine straight in the eye. "It won't work on me."

"What?" Katherine said.

"Okay," Leah's voice was louder this time. "Let's try this again: What the hell where you doing in my room?" Leah waited a response from the two of them. It was quiet for one minute.  
Until Jen finally spoke.

"Okay," Jen said, getting up from the couch. "Say, we went through your room, so what?"

"So, you're dead," Leah said seriously.

"Gee, what a threat! I'm so scared," Jen said sarcastically.

"Believe me, sweetie, you should," Leah half-whispered.

"Oh, well, since we're playing question games, can I add in?" Katherine got up from the couch and stood next to Jen. Her arms crossed across her chest along with a playful smirk on her face. "_Who are you_?"

Leah turned her back from them. She thought to herself for awhile before turning back to face the again.

"You have no buisness knowing," was all she said.

"Oh, yes we do," Katherine shot back.'cause if you don't then-"

"Listen, you bitch; shut up, and let me do all the talking here." Leah just had about enough, she was tired of playing games with these two so she just wants to get straight to her point. "Why can't your little brains understand that there is nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, you can do to stop our plan, got that? Nothing. I didn't create the plan, I'm just a part of it. And I say you two shut your mouths because it will make it much easier. You tell your dad, and I'll make sure he ends up in a coffin. I can't say the same for your mom since she is anyway. In other words, you tell and I'll mkae you regret you ever bor-"

Suddenly the phone rings.

The tree of them stared at the phone while it continued ringing.

Leah walked over to where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully.

"Oh," her voice fell. "Hold on a minute."

She put her hand over the speaker. "It's for you," she said in a happier--but fake--tone. "Katherine, your mom." Katherine grabbed the phone from Leah. Leah reminded Katherine of their little deal by glaring at her just before she left the living room. Jen went to the kitchen to throw her soda can away.

"Hello?" Katherine said in her calm voice.

**Mia: Katherine, honey, it's me.**

**Katherine: Hi, Mom! How is it back in Genovia?**

**Mia: Just fine, sweetie. But---we all kind of miss you here.**

**Katherine: . . . .**

**Mia: Okay, okay, I'll tell. Grandmere wants you back.**

**Katherine: What? But, I like it here. What about Jen? What about Dad?**

**Mia: I know. But you need to come back. **

**Katherine: But--but if I come back then I won't get to see them again because I know Grandmere won't let me come back ever again.**

**Mia: I'm sorry, I know how you must feel. But I'm afraid you're going to have to come back now . . .**

**Mia: You're flight is already scheduled. You got two days to pack. Bye . . . **

**Click.**

Jen noticed the blank stare on her sister's face. She looked as if she just saw a ghost. "Kath, what's wrong?" Katherine quickly ran out of the living room, leaving Jen complety clueless.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hmm...I decided to cut the chapter a bit and include the surprising part next chapter. That way, I can get all those reviews I wanted. Reviews help me to update faster. Remember that.**

**Next chapter: Emotional part where Michael, Katherine, and Jen have their little "moment" and then there's the wedding. Fianally, Leah does some action this time. **

**What will happen on the wedding day?**

**Will their plan work?**

**Will they get married?**

**And who the heck is this mystery guy behind all this?**

**Find out next time in: Found Again.**

**Written by The Setting Sun. **

**All reviewers are welcomed to review on their way out. Have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter might be a real bummer for all of you. 'Cause it really sucks. I am serious. I've been working on this for weeks now and I still don't like it. Meh. Whatever. If you want to read it, read it. But don't say I didn't warn you. I hate how this story is going. And I have no lyrics! SORRY!**

Jen stepped out onto the deck and saw Katherine was sitting down, knees to chest, looking out at the orange colored sky. Jen walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Jen said, "You okay?" 

"I guess," Katherine muttered. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Katherine. I don't understand why you're so upset about it." 

Katherine made a face. She turned toward Jen and said in the most serious she ever used, "Everthing, is NOT going to be okay." Jen looked at her sister questionably. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

Katherine sighed. "You don't get it do you? Look at how we spent our whole lives. I never knew my other family members. Until now! I suddenly got mistaken by you! I got switched, and that was the best moment of my life. Not only did I get to meet my dad but I found out I had a sister. And then our parents met . . .I know they split up . . .But . . .I don't know. I kind of had this crazy idea that if our parents got back together, we could live as a whole family. I never liked it before, Jen. I never did. It always felt like there was something missing. C'mon, do not tell e you never felt that way, too. Jen, for once in my life things looked up." 

Katherine stood up and started pacing back and forth. "But," she went on,"If I go back." Katherine stopped to look at Jen straight in the eye. 

"Then that means we won't get to see eachother. Maybe even ever." 

Jen finally began to speak. "Yeah, But-" 

"That's why we can't let our parents marry!" Katherine's eyes began to water. She tried to hold back tears, but it was no use. "I don't want to go back to my old life. I don't want it to be this way." 

"Me too." Katherine and Jennifer turned around and saw Michael, leaning against a door. 

"How much did you hear?" Jen asked. 

"Just about all of it." Michael sat between Katherine and Jen. He put his arms around both of his daughters. "Tell me something, why did you want to stay in the first place?" 

Tears filled up Katherine's eyes. "Because I missed you." Katherine fell into his arms and he held her tightly. Soon then, Jen joined the group hug. 

"I missed you too," he murmured.

* * *

A few days earlier, Katherine went back to Genovia. Even though she didn't want to go, she had to check on her mom. But she promised to be back in Thanksgiving if she can. Days without Katherine have been hard on her sister lately but she understood. 

One friday night, Michael and Jen were in the living room together watching Michael's band's latest music video 'Found Again'. 

"Like it?" Michael asked. 

Jen didn't answer. The lyrics to the song seemed familiar, and Jen knew what it meant. "Do you miss her?" Jen blurted out. 

"Miss who?" 

"Miss Mom." 

Michael looked puzzled. "Yeah. Of course I do." Jen's smile got even bigger. "So, do you love her?" Michael's eyes popped out. But, somehow he knew what Jen was thinking. And he didn't like that at all. 

Michael cleared his throat. 

"Jen . . ." he sighed. "What are you thinking? I'm getting married in less than a week!" 

"I know that," Jen said. "But, do you love her?" Michael knew there was no escaping the question. No matter how hard he tried. 

"Yeah," he finally said. 

Jen smiled. "I thought so." Michael threw his head back on the couch. 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"Of course you are," Jen laughed. "Katherine and I knew since the day you two met, back in New York. You're a pretty obvious guy." 

"Shut up." 

"I'm sorry, I can't! YOU JUST ADMIT YOU STILL LOVE MOM!" Jen exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well," Michael paused for a few seconds. "What if I don't now?" 

"Why not?" Jen asked. 

"Because she's getting married," he replied. 

"I'm pretty sure she loves you, too." 

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. " That's why she's still getting married to another man." 

"So, why don't you go tell her before she gets married?" asked Jen. This made Michael stand up and start pacing around the living room. 

"I don't know. Maybe she's finally over me," he admitted. "Maybe she doesn't love me. And I'll get my heart broken forever. I don't know." Michael ran his hand through his thick brown hair. "I just won't go. We're over. We're moving on with our lives. It's done." Michael started walking out of the living room and went up the stairs. 

"And I'm getting married," he shouted. 

But Jen wasn't about to give up that easily. She had to think of something before the wedding. And about Leah. Somehow, Jen got this bad feeling inside. And her throat went dry. 

She remembered something. 

Leah is going to kill Mia on her wedding day. 

**There. Another short sucky chapter. But that's because I still have to work on the two part finale. Those are going to be super long. And after that, it's done!**

**YESSSSSSS!**

**Review please. It just might motivate me to work on the finale sooner.**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry I haven't updated since... forever. The truth is, I have little interest in this story right now. I don't particularly like how the plotline is going, so I'm going to have to put this story on hold right now.

Or, possibly, end it. But not yet. I'm not sure right now. I'll hopefully post the two final chapters soon. I don't know when, I'm working on, like, 13 different things at the same time right now.

Also, I would like to make this clear for the people who thought my story was horrible. Yeah, I don't blame you. I know it's horrible, you don't have to tell me. But, this story _is_ old. I mean, _really, really_ old. Well, at least for me it is.  
I am aware that I had poor writing skills back then (I reread the stories a million times!), but my writing has improved a lot more since then. And I'm still learning, so it's all good. But, thanks for still reading it, even though it sucked! I really appreciate it!

And thank you fanfiction readers for putting up with me all these months! Ha ha!

I feel so bad. Though, I will make it up to you somehow. I've been working and rewriting an old story idea I had a long time ago, for a Princess Diaries fanfiction. I think I'll post it some time next week.

Happy reading!

Your friend,

The Setting Sun


End file.
